


I'll Walk With You Even In Your Dreams

by LuNa_LiNe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNa_LiNe/pseuds/LuNa_LiNe
Summary: NewsTwo students from BHU were rushed to the hospital at 8 am today. It was said that during class, the two suddenly became unconscious and fell from their seats. The two students are the school’s Basketball captain, Choi Yeonjun, and Top student Choi Soobin. According to one of the students from Choi Soobin’s class, Choi Soobin was fine before class started but during class, he looked like he was having a headache, and then he became unconscious. It was also similar to Choi Yeonjun’s situation. It was said that after he finished his work, he had permission to take a rest as he attended a congratulatory party held by the school the night before as they won the game. The witness said that he began to clutch his head and suddenly just fell from his chair. It is still being investigated. As of the last update from the hospital, they are still unconscious and they still haven't found any sign of sickness from the two.
Kudos: 4
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	I'll Walk With You Even In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that everything told in this story is a creation of my beautiful mind VvV (HAHAH) Nothing in here is true, it's all just a work of imagination, and events that could possibly be true in real life aren't researched, they're all just how I think they are. There are also parts where it can trigger some stuff, so I tried to put warnings as much as I could.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“That’s boring!” Beomgyu commented as he fakes a yawn and lays down Soobin’s couch.

“Yah! That’s the best I could come up with!” Soobin complains, hitting Beomgyu with the cushion next to him.

Soobin and Beomgyu (mostly Soobin) are doing their project for their English class. Their project is to write a short story in a span of three days.

Soobin has written a short story that he just read to Beomgyu. It’s about two friends not realizing that they like each other and they needed a bit of fate’s playfulness before they realize that it was them that they should’ve been looking at (this is The Sun and The Moon by yours truly, which you can find in my ao3 and twitter [the link] @BangWoolitRight). You can say that Soobin’s a romanticist and Beomgyu’s the opposite.

“You even made us characters in our project” Beomgyu looked at him with disbelief, he even fake puked.

“It’s hard to think of names,” Soobin answers back with a pillow thrown at Beomgyu’s way.

“And who’s Yeonjun, huh?” Beomgyu sat down as he was laying down on their living room couch.

“I don’t know, it’s just a name I thought of suddenly” Soobin shrugged while looking at Beomgyu, as Beomgyu stares at him too.

Beomgyu tilted his head, not losing eye contact with Soobin and they just stared at each other until someone says something.

“Okay, stop” Soobin says, looking away and giving his attention back to the screen in front of him. Beomgyu smirked as he won the ‘staring contest’ they suddenly had.

“So… are you gonna tell me who Yeonjun is supposed to be?” Beomgyu continues to stare at Soobin again but the boy just ignores him.

Beomgyu and Soobin are cousins and Beomgyu’s only a few months younger than Soobin but Soobin was born during December which is why they were born in different years, which is also why Soobin insisted that Beomgyu should call him ‘hyung’ but the younger, he refuses to.  
Beomgyu usually hangs out with Soobin and even though Soobin and Beomgyu are completely different as one of them prefers being by himself inside his room while the other, the other would drag him out at 7 am to go to places like the mall or his crush’s basketball games. 

“I don’t know, okay? I just thought of it” Soobin glared and grabbed another pillow to throw at Beomgyu but Beomgyu was quick enough to grab the one Soobin threw at him earlier and used it as a shield.

“Okay, okay!” Beomgyu surrendered and slowly peaked if Soobin still had the pillow in his hands but the other was already getting busy with their assignment. He sighed in relief and laid down again, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his twitter.

“Hey, Soobs” Beomgyu called.

“Hyung” 

“What”

“Call me hyung” Beomgyu looks at Soobin with annoyance, they’ve been through this for years and Soobin hasn’t dropped it yet but the younger wouldn’t either… unless he wanted or needed something.

“Hyung~” he called acting cute and the older looked at him in surprise that the younger called him ‘hyung’ but got disgusted because of the younger’s antics.

Soobin looked back at his laptop and continued typing. “What do you need?” 

Beomgyu smiled because he knew that the older would never be able to resist him. “If you ask me to come to the game tomorrow--”

“Yeah! Go with me, please” The younger looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Go with Hyuka, I ain’t watching you stare at your crush and scream his name in my ear, Beomgyu” Soobin didn’t bother to look at the younger because he was too weak for the younger’s cute antics.

“Hyuka refused to come with me too” Beomgyu whines.

“He said that he didn’t get to order the molang plushie he wanted because the gym didn’t have a signal.” He frowned.

“Well, you’re going on your own” Soobin replied coldly.

“I need adult supervision, hyung” Beomgyu tried to make up excuses.

“You’re literally there months younger than me”

“Exactly! But you still ask me to call you hyung, which means that you need to come with me as my--”

“Beomgyu, you’re literally just gonna watch Taehyun throw the ball around, what do you need adult supervision for?” Soobin looked at him with an ‘are you kidding me?’ look.

“Just come with me, hyung” he grabbed the other’s hand and pleaded with his puppy eyes.

“Beomgyu, I will not go with you, I still--” 

“Go where?” They looked at the person that owned that voice. It was Soobin’s mom. Beomgyu lets go of Soobin and clinged onto Soobin’s arm. 

“Aunty, can Soobin hyung come with me to the basketball game tomorrow?” He pleaded with the same puppy eyes he was giving to Soobin and Soobin’s mom chuckled at the younger’s look.

She nodded and looked at Soobin. “Binnie, why don’t you go with Beomgyu tomorrow, it’ll be fun” his mom said and he could never refuse anything from his mom. 

“Mom… He’s just there to watch--” Soobin was about to complain when Beomgyu ran and jumped him, covering his mouth.

“To watch our school win!.. hehe” He ended it with an awkward laugh.

Soobin saw an opportunity, so he bit Beomgyu’s hand and the younger scrambled off Soobin, trying to get his hand off the older. He also tried to bite the older back.

Soobin’s mom laughed at the two. “I’ll cook you two something to eat” she said before leaving the two who were busy biting each other.

When the two were done biting each other, Beomgyu immediately moved far from Soobin. “You’re coming with me tomorrow, whether you like it or not.” he said before running off home, which is just next door.

NEXT DAY at 7 am

“CHOI SOOBIN!!!!” there were loud noises and a lot of banging on his door. Soobin opened his eyes and grabbed his phone. He saw that Beomgyu texted him about fifty times and called him about twenty.

Soobin sighed and looked at his window, which the sunlight shone through.

“CHOI SOOBIN I CAN’T WITH YOU!” The door burst open and came in an angry Beomgyu as he sees the older still in bed. 

“The game’s about to start in an hour, what are you doing?” Beomgyu pulled the older by his feet but the older held onto his bed as if it was a normal occurrence.

“Beomgyu, it’s in an hour, what’s the rush?” the older asked sleepily.

“Exactly! By now, the front row seats are probably taken!” Beomgyu complained as he continued to pull the other from his bed.

“Okay! Okay! Stop pulling me, Beomgyu” The older shouted back at the younger and the younger let his feet go.

“You better go clean up or I’ll drag you inside the bathroom and clean you up myself” Beomgyu said and the older wrapped himself in his blanket.

“Get out” Soobin said, getting up from his bed and pushing Beomgyu out, locking the door once the younger was out. He sighed and went inside the bathroom.

After thirty minutes, the younger was already getting impatient as he waited in the living room, constantly looking at his watch.

“SOOBIN HYU-”

“I’m here!” Soobin shouted as he walked down the stairs.

“What took you so long?” Beomgyu glared at the older while the older didn’t bother looking at him as he was putting his watch on. 

“Did mom leave already?” He asked ignoring the other’s question.

“Yeah, she told me to say that she’s gonna be back tomorrow evening and that I’m responsible for you” Beomgyu said and sighed. Soobin laughed.

“I’m supposed to be your ‘adult supervision’” He laughed at the excuse Beomgyu made yesterday.

“I know, now I’m responsible for you. I have to regularly check if you’re still breathing or else, aunty’s gonna disown me” Soobin looked at Beomgyu with a ‘what are you saying’ look as he finished putting his watch on.

“Drama queen” Soobin whispers, enough for the younger to hear and the younger was about to say something when Soobin picked up his car keys and was slowly putting it down when he saw Beomgyu about to protest. Beomgyu gave him a little ‘hehe’ before clinging on him.

“You’re the best, hyung” He said as he rubs his face on Soobin’s arm.

“Yah! Stop that” Soobin said but the younger kept doing it until Soobin had to forcefully take him off of him.

AT THE GAME  
(Note: I do not know anything about basketball. Sure I’ve been to school games but I swear, I either just watch my friends scream or cheer for my friends playing.)

“Oh my gosh! There’s still a few seats left over there” Beomgyu spotted some seats that he wanted, so he ran to the seats, leaving Soobin.

When Beomgyu sat down, he gestured for Soobin to walk faster and the older just rolled his eyes at him but he did as the younger told him to do.

Soobin was walking slowly as he wanted to annoy the younger but amidst his attempt to annoy the younger, someone bumped into him and it felt like his skin touched a burning charcoal, or a heated up metal.

“Sorry” the person that bumped into apologized but ran quickly to the other side of the court as if he was in a hurry.

Soobin looked at the person’s back… ‘what was that?’ he thought. He looked at his arm that was in contact with the person that just bumped into him.

Soobin continued to walk towards Beomgyu who looked at him with concern.

When Soobin sat down next to Beomgyu, he asked him what happened.

“I bumped into that guy and… my arm felt something burning. Not like high fever hot, it’s like burning metal hot” Soobin explained as he caressed his arm.

Beomgyu looked at him with confusion. “Who was that anyways?” Beomgyu asked.

“I don’t know” 

(Yeonjun’s pov [in third person {???}])

“Sorry I’m late” Yeonjun was panting as he approached his teammates who were warming up.

“Where were you, hyung” Taehyun asked as he continued stretching.

“I--” he looked at Taehyun and Taehyun immediately knew why he was late, just by looking at the older’s face.

“Just go warm up, hyung” Taehyun suggested and he dropped his bag with the rest of his teammates’.

Taehyun approached Yeonjun while he was warming up. “Did you fall back asleep after I left?” Taehyun whispers and the older nodded. The younger nodded back and understood.

“Are you sure you can play?” Taehyun asks worriedly but the older gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Tyun.” He said before they were called to start the game.

(Back to Soobin’s pov but in third person [I honestly don’t know how to explain that])

As usual, Soobin just minded his own business. He just read the e-book he has on his phone and occasionally, he watched his cousin cheer for his crush.

“YAY! THEY DID IT!!! THEY WON, HYUNG!! THEY WON” Beomgyu hugged Soobin tightly. It surprised the older and it made him almost drop his phone. The younger let him go and cheered at the team that just won.

Soobin grabbed his belongings, which was his bag that Beomgyu stuffed his snacks in and a bottle of gatorade for Beomgyu to give his crush.

Beomgyu grabbed the gatorade and ran down with the rest of the people that’s leaving. Soobin just watched him make his way through the crowd and next to the boy he’s been cheering for.

He just watched Beomgyu and shook his head as the younger acted shyly in front of his crush as he gave him the bottle. His crush obviously received a bunch of it already but still took it and gave Beomgyu a smile and a pat on his head. The younger blushed and Soobin just laughed at him.

While he was watching the younger lowkey embarrass himself, he spotted someone watching them as well. He was smiling and teasing the boy in front of Beomgyu but as if he sensed that someone was looking at him, he locked eyes with Soobin.

“Vsdavdvdvsabawebt~ sdvwgbrtb” Soobin flinched, breaking eye contact with the boy. He heard whispers… whispers he couldn’t understand. He looked back to where the boy was but he was gone and so were most of the people. They probably headed out already. 

Beomgyu approached him, still blushing. “Hyung, let’s go”. He looked at him and just nodded as an answer.

“~ he recognized me and said that he did a good job because I was cheering for him, he even patted my head, SOOBS! He gave me a gentle pat on the head!” Beomgyu ranted as Soobin drives them to the mall to get something to eat.

“Okay, Beom. you’ve told me this at least three times the whole car ride” Soobin replies as he parks his car.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND HYUNG! HE RECOGNIZED ME AND--”

“And gave you a pat. Yeah, I know and I saw it with my own eye. I should’ve recorded you” Soobin laughed, which earned a light punch from the other.

THE NEXT DAY (AT SCHOOL)

“Hyuka! He smiled at me and he patted me! You don’t understand! I blushed in front of him and he chuckled and--” Beomgyu told Huening Kai about yesterday and kept shaking him. Soobin just laughed at them because Huening Kai kept looking at him as if he was asking for help.

“Beomgyu, stop shaking him. You might shake his brain too much” Soobin laughed. “His first class is math”. Beomgyu did stop and Huening Kai sighed.

“Okay, go away and go back to your class,” Beomgyu said, pushing Huening Kai away. Huening Kai almost tripped but Soobin caught him before he reached the floor.

“This is bullying!” The youngest complained but Beomgyu just stuck his tongue out at the younger. Huening Kai glared at Beomgyu but when he turned to Soobin he was all smiley and he rubbed his belly before saying bye with a cute tone.

“That’s straight up favoritism” Beomgyu says when Huening Kai was out of sight. 

“You bully him” 

“That’s how I show affection” Beomgyu sulked and crossed his arm.

“You know, show him a little affection… maybe kiss him on the cheek or something” Soobin joked and Beomgyu threw a light punch.

“You’re gay, Beomgyu” Soobin looked at him dead in the eye.

“Exactly! People are gonna say something about it” Beomgyu whispered to Soobin, to avoid any rumors because rumors spread quickly.

“I was just joking!” Soobin laughed as the teasing worked on the younger. Beomgyu rolled his eyes and looked away from Soobin.

The teacher came after the two’s short bickering session.

Beomgyu was just looking at Soobin and he looked like his head was aching. He was clutching his head and Beomgyu was starting to get worried. He was about to call Soobin when Soobin suddenly fell from his seat.

“Soobin!” Beomgyu jumped out of his seat and went to Soobin. He tried shaking him but he was unconscious. Beomgyu heard a lot of noises, a lot of screams but he wasn’t paying attention to anything else except his friend who was on the floor unconscious.

Everything was a blur. Soobin was taken to the hospital and someone else was taken with him as well, it was a student from the class next to theirs. They didn’t know why, it even reached the news.

NEWS  
“Two students from BHU were rushed to the hospital at 8 am today. It was said that during class, the two suddenly became unconscious and fell from their seats. The two students are the school’s Basketball captain, Choi Yeonjun and Top student Choi Soobin. According to one of the students from Choi Soobin’s class, Choi Soobin was fine before class started but during class, he looked like he was having a headache and then he became unconscious. It was also similar to Choi Yeonjun’s situation. It was said that after he finished his work, he had permission to take a rest as he attended a congratulatory party held by the school the night before as they won the game. The witness said that he began to clutch his head and suddenly just fell from his chair. It is still being investigated. As of the last update from the hospital, they are still unconscious and they still haven't found any sign of sickness from the two.

Beomgyu read the article as he’s sitting beside his friend, waiting for him to regain consciousness. “What’s happening, Soobin” he said, grabbing the older’s cold hand. 

Beomgyu warmed the older’s hand when suddenly, someone bursted into the room. It was Taehyun.

“Yeonjun hyung” he calls the person next to Soobin’s bed and failed to get an answer. He ran towards the boy, worried for the older’s health.

“Taehyun” Beomgyu called as the other held Yeonjun’s hand, warming it like Beomgyu did with Soobin.  
Taehyun looked at him and gave him a small smile, worry still evident in his face.

A second later, another person busts into the room. “Hyung” the person called.

“Hyuka” Beomgyu called, reaching for Huening Kai as his eyes started to for tears.

“The doctor didn’t find anything wrong, they aren’t sick or anything. They’re perfectly healthy, Hyuka” Beomgyu hugged Huening Kai with one arm and held Soobin’s hand with the other. When Beomgyu let go of Huening Kai, the younger caressed his back and moved toward the other in the room.

“Taehyun…” he called for the other and the other stood up as he got near him, he broke down as he hugged him.

“Yeonjun hyung’s gonna be fine, Tae… I think they just need to rest” The other nodded but he continued sobbing. 

When Taehyun calmed down, Huening Kai broke the ice because it was in complete silence.

“I may actually have an idea of what’s going on” He said and both of the boys looked at him. Beomgyu stood up.

“What is it?” He asked. Huening Kai was hesitant but he grabbed one of the chairs and sets it in the space between Soobin and Yeonjun’s bed so he could look at both Taehyun and Beomgyu.

“You might call me crazy for this but--” He was cut off by Beomgyu 

“Just tell us already” He said, Huening Kai hesitated once again but he continued.

“My grandma was a psychiatrist and this has happened before” He said and they all looked at each other. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu and the other did so too before they both looked back at Huening Kai.

Years ago, In 1995, two students of a college university were rushed to the hospital. The emergency hotline was called by two different people from the classes. At first they thought that it was just two people calling for one incident but when they received the room number, it was two different buildings. When they were rushed to the hospital, students sitting beside them said the same thing, that both of them suddenly just fell off their chair. One was dozing off and one looked like he was having a headache.

The two students were Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung. It was said that both of them were tested for signs of any illness but there weren’t any found. The doctors then advised them to see a psychiatrist which was Huening Kai’s grandma.

Kim Taehyung was already a patient of Huening Kai’s grandma. He’s been seeing her since he was five after some traumatic events. It was said that he’d have nightmares every single day and at some days it would play differently but it would all end the same way. It was said that he hasn’t been showing any improvement. They even switched doctors but decided to stick with her as he said that he was getting comfortable with the people in the clinic.

Park Jimin, he was never hospitalized for anything except that day. He was also advised to see a psychiatrist and he happened to get Huening Kai’s grandma as well. He said that he’s been getting a dream he doesn't know where it came from. He grew up in a healthy environment without any traumas.

She’d always ask them about their dreams and suddenly, she connected the dots.

One time, the two said that they heard animal noises. Kim Taehyung said that he kept hearing a bird chirping in a dark room, which meant he can’t see anything before his nightmares started playing and everytime it got bad, the bird sounds gets louder and sometimes it sounds like it’s scratching a piece of wood.

Park Jimin on the other hand kept dreaming of a door. A wooden door without any light source inside because he has peeked under the door once before it completely shut. He said that he hears a tiger whimpering and when he hears humans shouting at the tiger, he scratches the door because he said that when he tries to knock, there weren’t any sounds.

She kind of got suspicious because their dreams somehow connect to each other, so she tried something. She asked them about animals that they would represent themselves. The two were confused at first but they told her and what do you know? Kim Taehyung said a tiger, he said that everyone used to call him a tiger and he loved being called that, it was the first time she saw him smile which was miraculous. When she asked Park Jimin, he answered “a little bird” he also smiled brightly while talking about how he thinks of himself as a yellow ball of feathers.

She then talked to her colleagues about this and they all thought she was crazy, could it be that they got connected somehow?? She started getting deeper into it. She even looked at their natal charts and found out that a lot of their signs align with each other. She studied it more and managed to give them things to do in order for them to find out if it is actually each other in their dreams. 

One day, they both came at the same time, together. They looked so lively. They mentioned finally opening that door and for the other, having light to find a way to the door and Kim Taehyung said that Park Jimin has been helping him escape the ‘bad stuff’ in his head.

Huening Kai’s grandma was satisfied to help the two but no one believed her even if she gave them proof of record of the two.

Then.. 

Two weeks later, she was greeted with some sad news when she got to the clinic and was told that the two have passed away, together. It was said that since they found out about being in each other’s dreams, their connection has become stronger and that they never left each other’s side. 

They also said that the parents of Kim Taehyung found his journal, he kept everything he’s been dreaming inside there. It was the journal he brought during the time he went to the clinic. In the last page he wrote something that made her cry.

‘All I need is Jimin. He made everything bad go away. But I’m getting worried about him. When he entered the dark room to fetch me, he started acting weird. He said he’s been getting nightmares too but I couldn’t see them but he’d always save me from mine. What’s going on?’

The next half of the page was a different day and the handwriting was very shaky. ‘ I saw Jimin’s nightmares… he’s fighting my monsters and they’re tearing him apart. I’m scared’ 

It was the day before the two passed away.

Since then, she decided to quit being a psychiatrist, she changed careers but it became something she feared and she felt bad that she wasn’t able to do anything. She didn’t know anything about it in the first place, all this connected dreams, she knew nothing about them.

“She told me about this while I was on my way here” Huening Kai said and he looked at the boys who looked so confused. The two boys looked at each other and back at Huening Kai.

“That’s impossible… that… can that even be a thing?” Taehyun said, still in disbelief.

“But what if it’s true?” Beomgyu looked at Taehyun.

“That’s..”

“Did Yeonjun hyung have any… I-- uhm..” Huening Kai tried not to trigger anything as he asked Taehyun.

Taehyun took a deep breath.

“Yeah, he had a very bad childhood, that’s why he’s staying with us. We’ve been trying to protect him but when it comes to what’s inside his head, we can’t really do anything.” Taehyun tried to hold back his tears.

“I’m fine” A voice suddenly spoke and both Taehyun and Beomgyu sprang up from their seats. It turns out that Soobin and Yeonjun became conscious and they both grabbed their friends’ hands which surprised them.

“What the-- HYUNG!” The two complained and Huening Kai laughed a little before he and Beomgyu went to hug Soobin, and Taehyun with Yeonjun.

“Call the nurses, Kai” Beomgyu said as they realized that they should’ve called them before hugging their friends who were laying on the hospital beds.

The nurses came and they were released after a few hours because the doctors couldn’t find anything. The boys waited for their parents to pick them up, so they were just sitting there at the waiting area.

While waiting, Beomgyu pulled Kai to whisper something. He was sitting between Yeonjun and Beomgyu, so Beomgyu knew he had to stay lowkey as much as possible.

“You knew, Taehyun? Like are y’all like close friends or something?” He asked and Huening Kai smirked. He knew about the older’s crush and the fact that Taehyun hugged him earlier, even sobbed on him makes it obvious that he knew him very well, which makes it absurd for Beomgyu because he never introduced him to Taehyun.

“Why don’t you ask him instead?” Huening Kai gave Beomgyu a playful smile and before the older could register what Huening Kai was saying,

“Hey, Tae! Beomgyu hyung wants to ask you something” Huening Kai called his friend and Beomgyu immediately pulled Huening Kai and told him “Are you crazy?” but Taehyun was already looking their way with a beautiful warm smile. Beomgyu melted as soon as he laid eyes on the boy but he had to act quick so he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

Beomgyu cleared his throat, which made Huening Kai laugh a little, earning him a glare from Beomgyu but when Beomgyu looked back at Taehyun, he was all smiley as if he didn’t glare at Huening Kai, which the other thought was cute.

“Uhm.. How do you know, Hueningie?” Beomgyu in a cutesy way, which managed to make the other’s heart do a little thing he didn’t know his heart could do.

“Kai, you never talked about me? I’m disappointed” Taehyun faked a sad face, which Huening Kai laughed at. 

“That face looks ugly on you” Huening Kai replied and immediately earned another glare but from Taehyun, and one from Beomgyu too. He snaked his arm heavily around Beomgyu shoulder and pointed at him, which almost made him fall off his seat.

“I already had enough from this one, he talks about you everyday and--” Beomgyu was surprised with what he was saying. He took Huening Kai’s arm off him and bit him as revenge, also to stop him from saying any more.

“Shut up, Kamal” He said as Huening Kai grabbed his arm and began biting it too. They both shouted as they sank their teeth on each other’s skin. Soobin who was zoning out a little became alarmed when he snapped out of zoning out and heard his friends’ whimpers. He immediately asked them to stop biting each other.

“Yah! What are you two doing, stop that!” He hit them both on the arm that they weren’t biting on.

“He started it” Huening Kai pointed at Beomgyu who was about to bite him again but Soobin pulled him and whispered something to his ears.

“Are you really gonna act like that in front of Taehyun?” He asked Beomgyu and the younger realized. ‘Oh my gosh, he probably thinks I’m crazy… or worse… a cannibal?!’ He thought, which was evident when his face went blank and started getting red.

He stood up, looked at Taehyun who was smiling at them, looking entertained. Because Beomgyu was embarrassed, as soon as he saw Soobin’s mom’s car pulled up, he ran and entered the car.

Soobin and Huening kai both looked at the other boys with them. Soobin smiled at them and greeted them goodbye.

“It was nice to meet you two, we’ll see you around Taehyun-ssi, Yeonjun-ssi.” He smiled widely, showing his dimples before leaving with Huening Kai just behind him who was waving goodbye to them. 

(Yeonjun’s pov [in third person {???}])

He zoned out the whole time they were waiting for their guardians to pick them up. When Soobin and his friends left, he snapped out of it and looked at Taehyun.

“Choi Soobin…” he mumbled quietly which the younger didn’t understand.

“What was that, hyung?” 

“Choi Soobin!” he said, louder. He held onto the younger’s shoulders and shook him a bit. “Choi Soobin” he repeated.

“Yeah, that was Choi Soobin, what about him?” Taehyun held the older’s arm in worry.

“That’s his name!” Yeonjun exclaimed and Taehyun Nodded. “Yeah, that is his name” Taehyun pointed to where the boy the other was talking about trailed off.

“No, I mean the person calling me” Yeonjun said and it made Taehyun even more confused than he already was. It was evident to Yeonjun that the younger was dumbfounded so he reminded him of what he’s talking about.

“Remember?! My dream! The guy calling for me in the dark?” He tried making the younger remember and then it clicked with the younger. He also remembered the story Huening Kai told them about. He wanted to tell the older about it but he wasn’t so sure about it, so he decided to keep it to himself.

“I remember… So… What do you mean?”

The older lets go of Taehyun and looked at the ground, sitting back down, resting his back on the chair. ‘What does it mean?’ he thought to himself.

“Hyung” The younger called and he glanced at him. He was greeted with a smile. “You don’t have to figure it out so quickly, hyung. You should take your time” He said because he was worried about the older as there are things he’s done recklessly to find answers.

Taehyun held one of Yeonjun’s hand. “I’ll be here to help you, hyung so is mom and dad” He gave the older a reassuring smile. The older smiled back.

Their mom came and ran to them quickly. She cupped both of their cheeks. “What happened?” she asked Yeonjun and looked at Taehyun after a few seconds when the older didn’t answer. Taehyun held her hand while looking at the older as if he was telling her that the older will tell her.

They got home and Yeonjun told her about everything. 

{WARNING: mentioning of hurting each other/family problems. Divorce. Leaving their child. Adoption. Plan of K**ling. Car accident/hit and run}

She’s been his guardian since he was five and recently, she decided to legally adopt Yeonjun. When Yeonjun was five, he was almost left at an orphanage after Taehyun’s mom accidentally heard his parents having a conversation about it while they were going through getting divorced. Yeonjun’s mom was the heir of their family’s company and so is his dad. Everything would’ve been fine but their companies were rivals in the market. His parents fought so much with their families, almost losing their inheritance, which was more important to them. His parents always argue, hurting each other in front of him because both of their families didn’t want their child, which led them to both giving up on him. Taehyun’s mom who was supposed to visit their home with Taehyun, to play with Yeonjun witnesses this and while the kids were playing, they discussed this and Taehyun’s mom was furious and decided to take Yeonjun with her.

She’d been trying to contact them with working on Yeonjun’s paperwork, so she and her husband could legally adopt him but they weren’t cooperating at all, which led them to years and years of waiting. While waiting, they tried to hide it from Yeonjun as well, Yeonjun thought that his parents are just somewhere around the world and are working hard for his future because what were they supposed to do? Tell him that they plan on leaving him at an orphanage? For their inheritance? They didn’t have the heart to do so. When Yeonjun grew up, he had so many questions and so little answer. 

One night, he decided to ask Taehyun about it, the younger didn’t know about it either because he was much younger than Yeonjun during those times but he wanted to help his hyung in finding out the truth. They sneaked into the office at their house and found all the papers, even phone conversations and text messages, emails, paperworks from a private investigator, everything about Yeonjun.

When they found out, they both stayed silent until Yeonjun decided to meet his parents by himself and he wasn’t welcomed at all. He tried to threaten them with telling the world about their son and they didn’t take it lightly.

They organized a plan to stop him and they hired someone to get every information about Yeonjun, specially his schedule and right at the time as he was crossing the road from the parking to their school’s gym.

He was hit by a car and Yeonjun did thought it was suspicious, so he tried dogging the car, he tried going on a different walkway but they followed him until Yeonjun decided to just run and risk it all but he wasn’t fast enough, he made contact with the car which Yeonjun only thought that should’ve been a red flag because it didn’t have a license plate and the logo of the car was covered making it impossible to track it down, he only knew that it was black. Luckily before he lost consciousness, he was able to call Taehyun.

And there… they were through a lot. They had more investigations, Taehyun’s parents found out that the boys found out about it and there was so much that went on. A lot more of traumatic event, not just for Yeonjun but they were very strong, specially Yeonjun. Although Yeonjun is very thankful to Mrs. Kang, Yeonjun decided that he wanted to keep his last name 'Choi' because he doesn't want to run away from his past that he's been trying to conquer. 

{END OF POSSIBLE TRIGGERING CONTENT}

“You should’ve told me about this, son. '' She was a little upset that Yeonjun has kept it between him and Taehyun.

“I’m sorry.” She cupped their cheeks once again and gave both of them a hug and kiss on the forehead.

“Do you wanna see a doctor, Junnie?” She asked and Yeonjun was hesitant at first but he didn’t need to say anything for her to know that Yeonjun is finally opening up for help.

NEXT DAY

“Junnie, you should stay at home” Their mom tried stopping Yeonjun from going to school. There has been so many things that've been going on, he’d also definitely get questioned a lot at school. It would be too much but Yeonjun refused to stay at home.

“I’ll be okay, Mom” He smiled at her brightly as he put his shoes on.

Taehyun followed behind him and snaked an arm around his shoulder. “Plus I’d be there to protect him” Taehyun smiled at Yeonjun and their mom. She smiled back at them. She looks at them fondly before giving the two a kiss on the head.

“We’ll see you later, mom!” the two shouted as they ran off.

(Soobin’s pov [in third person {???}])

Last night, the two went over for a sleepover. They wanted to observe Soobin but he was just his usual self. They even woke up in the middle of the night to see if what Huening Kai was telling might be the case but Soobin didn’t show any sign of discomfort or something.

They all went to school as if nothing happened the day before.

“I still can’t believe that you know Taehyun personally and never told me” Beomgyu kept telling Huening Kai but in a surprisingly nice tone. Huening Kai laughed, confusing Beomgyu.

“So, you’re gonna be nice to me now because everything you do, I can tell him” he said as they walked to Beomgyu and Soobin’s classroom.

“Damn right I will be, I can’t risk anything”

Soobin was just watching the two of them bicker when he heard a whistle. He looked around to see where it came from

*WHISTLE*

“Do you hear that?” Soobin asked the two boys bickering. They wondered what Soobin was talking about because all they were hearing was students chatting.

“Hear what?” they asked him in confusion.

“A whistle” He kept looking around to see where it’s coming from but couldn’t find where it’s coming from.

“Hyung... “ The two grew worried as they didn’t hear any whistling.

They continued walking while Soobin still looked frantically for where the sound could be coming from. When they were close to their destination a door opened, it was the room next to Soobin’s and Beomgyu’d classroom.

“It was a whistle, Taehyun. I swear I heard a whistle” The boys looked at the two that just came out. Taehyun spotted the boys looking at them and waved to them, the two waved back but Soobin… he heard the whistle grow louder, hurtling his ear. He winced in pain and so did Yeonjun.

Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Huening Kai looked at each other and as if they understood, they immediately pulled their friends to an empty classroom.

“Yeonjun hyung”

“Soobin hyung”

They called but the two didn’t seem to hear anything else except the whistling. They clutched the side of their head, covering their ears to maybe stop it but it didn’t.

“HYUNG!” The three called for their friends as they both started moving backwards. The two collided with each other and when they touched…

The two opened their eyes and stood up straight. They heard a ring of a bell that even the other three boys heard.

“What was that?” Huening Kai mumbled and was about to approach their friends but before they got close, the two suddenly fell unconscious. 

They were about to pick them up when both of them started floating in mid air and started glowing. Soobin emitted yellow light around him, especially his hands which were glowing the brightest. Yeonjun emitted a blue light, his hand also glowing brightly.  
The light gradually continued getting brighter that the three boys couldn’t look at them as the light became blinding. The boys closed their eyes and in a split second

*RING* *WHISTLE*

The three heard a whistle and a ring of a bell. They opened their eyes and the light from the two boys in the air gradually dimmed and as it did, the light from their hands travelled until both of the light reached their chest, where their hearts were and the lights escaped them. 

The lights went out through the door and disappeared from their sight and slowly, the boys were brought down back to the ground.

The three immediately ran towards them as they opened their eyes almost immediately after they touched the ground. They shook their head and looked at the three boys looking at them.

“What just happened” they said in unison. The three boys were speechless. How are they supposed to explain what just happened to the two?

RING RING

They all looked at the door. “I think that’s the school bell this time,” Taehyun said, looking at his watch.

“We should start heading to our classes” Beomgyu said and everyone nodded while Huening Kai and Taehyun helped the two on the floor.

“We’ll tell you about what happened later” Beomgyu said and once again they only nodded.

“How about we all have lunch together” Huening Kai suggested. Everyone looked at each other as if they’re asking each other one by one with their eyes, especially Taehyun with Yeonjun.

“Yeah, sure” Yeonjun said, smiling before they all went out of the room and headed back to the classrooms.

Beomgyu and Soobin watched Huening Kai walk with Taehyun and Yeonjun. Once Taehyun dropped Yeonjun by his class, the Sophomores started running as their classroom is two floors below.

“Look at them run, hyung” Beomgyu giggled at how the younger ones looked so cute while Soobin, he was just staring at them, expressionless.

“Hey Soobin, you should’ve just stayed home” Beomgyu shook Soobin. The older looked at him and shook his head.

“I’m fine, let’s go in already” Soobin said and entered their classroom.

Beomgyu followed Soobin and has been keeping an eye on him since then.

LUNCH

Huening Kai texted them to meet him at the garden of the school where they were allowed to eat because there isn’t many people that go to the garden during lunch, they’re mostly in the cafeteria and telling that crazy story in there would make rumors that would spread like a wildfire.

“Hyuka!” Beomgyu waved as he walked with Soobin. 

“Why are you awfully nice these days?” He asked, looking a little scared and confused. Beomgyu laughed.

“Soobin said I should be nice and should be giving you bro kisses, want that?” Beomgyu teased the younger and the younger gave him a disgusted look before faking a vomiting sound.

“That’s what I thought,” He said and Soobin just laughed at the two’s crazy antics. 

“Hey there!” They looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and they saw Taehyun and Yeonjun waving at them.

“HI!” They greeted back. The two boys that just came sat down next to each other, opposite from where the three are sitting at.

“So… Do we tell them right now?” Huening Kai asked, looking at everyone. 

“Please do” Yeonjun says as he opens his bottle of water.

“Well… you see” Beomgyu was hesitant but started the conversation.

They all were listening but the two that were involved just… just continued eating? Soobin took a bite of his bread and Yeonjun was drinking his fruit punch.

“You two were floating and were glowing” Huening Kai said so quick as if he was rapping which caught the two off guard and resulted in…

*coughs*

*coughs* “what are you one, Huening Kai?” Yeonjun said after accidentally spitting his fruit punch, fortunately not at the other’s.

“Yeah! *coughs* What are you on?” Soobin said, drinking his chocolate almond milk because he choked on his bread. 

“It’s true! Ask these two” Huening Kai pointed at Taehyun and Beomgyu. The two looked at each other and as if they sent each other a telepathic message, they both looked away and ignored Huening Kai.

“Waaah~ are you two really gonna be like this?” he shook Beomgyu and looked at Taehyun. Taehyun laughed and so did Beomgyu.

The two that were stunned just now are staring at them.

“Okay, jokes aside, it really happened” Beomgyu said.

“In detail, you two literally just fainted and when we were about to pick you two up, you two started floating” Taehyun explained, looking at the two back and forth while the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

“Then you two started glowing. Yellow and blue lights were coming out of your hands and around you. It started getting blinding so I believe that all three of us closed our eyes and when we opened them, the light from your hands travelled around your body and onto your chest, specifically at your heart and then it came out of your body and out through the wall” Taehyun said calmly and the two boys looked at him as if he was some madman.

“You’re joking, right?” Soobin looked at Taehyun and Taehyun shook his head. Soobin looked at the other two and they assured him that it was true.

“That’s…” Yeonjun was in deep thoughts.

“How is that even possible? We’re not in some fantasy au (A/N: *wink* *wink*)” Soobin got even more confused.

“How… What does that mean then?” Yeonjun looked at everyone.

“We don’t know” Taehyun answers.

“How are we gonna figure this out then?” Yeonjun asked and everyone was silent.

“So many questions, so little answers” He mumbles, taking a bite of his bread.

“Well…” They all looked at Huening Kai.

“I told Beomgyu hyung and Taehyun about this” Huening Kai proceeded to tell the story about Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin. 

“Soulmate?” Soobin and Yeonjun said at the same time. They looked at each other and back to Huening Kai.

“Well, that was the case for them”

“So do you mean that--” Yeonjun was about to ask a question he’s been meaning to ask when suddenly, the bell rang, which meant that they should start going to their respective classes.

“Well! we’ll see you guys around hehe” Soobin said, ending it with an awkward laugh while he grabbed his stuff and started running off. All of them were stunned.

“He’s just shy and probably flustered with what he just learnt,” Huening Kai explained.

“Not gonna lie, I was flustered too” Yeonjun said, smiling to himself while he grabbed his stuff.

They said their byes and went to their classes.

Beomgyu walked with Yeonjun as their classroom is just next to each other.

“Hey, Beomgyu” Younjun started a small talk 

“Hmm?”

“What’s Soobin like?” He asked. Beomgyu was a little confused but answered anyway.

“Well… he’s quiet, he usually likes being by himself and entertaining himself alone but he’s really sweet and definitely a gentleman” Beomgyu describes his cousin. Yeonjun nodded while Beomgyu talked.

“Why? You curious?” Beomgyu teased but Yeonjun nodded with a smile, catching Beomgyu off guard.

“Remember our game?” Beomgyu nodded.

“We met each other’s gaze after the game and he flinched for some reason and then with the story Hueningie just told us, it’s starting to come together...” Yeonjun said, which surprised Beomgyu. ‘That was why he was acting weird after the game’ He thought. Beomgyu was too flustered with Taehyun that he didn’t notice that much.

“I-- he WAS acting weird that day! I didn’t think of it that much”

“Well, Taehyun gave you a pat, of course you wouldn’t notice” Yeonjun teased Beomgyu, laughing a little.

“Yah! I--” Beomgyu blushed a little.

“It was obvious,” Yeonjun teased again. “You look at him as if he’s the only person you can see”

“Was I that obvious?” Beomgyu began to think… 

“Yeah but even though he’s really smart, he’s oblivious. He’ll never find out unless you tell him, or I tell him” Beomgyu looked at him, eyes wide.

“Please don’t tell him,” he pleaded. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t” the older laughed and bid goodbye to the younger as he entered their classroom.

The younger on the other hand…

When Yeonjun closed the door behind him, he ran to open the door of their classroom and when it opened… “CHOI SOOBIN!” 

“YAH!” Beomgyu yelled to Soobin quietly doing his homework.

“What is wrong with you?” Soobin asked as everyone in the room was looking at them.

(Yeonjun’s pov [in third person {???}])

He sat down in his seat and made himself comfortable.

“CHOI SOOBIN!” He heard a yell from the room next to theirs. He laughed as he knew whose voice it was.

“Yah… Choi Beomgyu’s at it again'' One of his classmates said. Beomgyu is very loud and almost everyday, they hear him yell from the other side of the wall.

Yeonjun after laughing, started zoning out. 

‘Hmm… Choi Soobin… “S~Bi~” it’s definitely Soobin’ Yeonjun thought. He remembers what he heard in his dream.

The teacher came in and he was snapped out of it. He focused on what they’re learning.

AFTER CLASSES

Yeonjun quickly went out of the classroom, he was actually the first one out. He rushed to get out and waited for two people outside.

“Soobin, what's the answer for number 3 again? Is it--” Beomgyu stopped as he sees Yeonjun while he and Soobin walked out the room.

“Hi hyung!” Beomgyu greeted, waving at him.

“Hey” He waved back smiling at them. He looks at Soobin, the side of his lips raising up even more. Beomgyu smirked but Yeonjun shrugged him off. Soobin tried to avoid Yeonjun’s eyes.

“Are you guys busy? I was wondering if you guys wanna hang out.” Yeonjun asked enthusiastically.

“We definitely don’t have math and english homework” Beomgyu laughed, linking his arms with Soobin.

Yeonjun looks at Soobin waiting for his answer. Soobin looks up at him. 

“oh.. Uh… sure. Beomgyu would drag me even if I didn’t want to” he chuckles.

Yeonjun bit his lips, eyes shining brightly.

“Great! Let’s all walk together to Tae and Huening’s class” He said and Beomgyu became overly excited, linking his other arm with Yeonjun. Yeonjun was surprised but he’s not protesting.

“Do they know already?” Beomgyu asked as they walked down the stairs.

“Uhuh, I texted Taehyun earlier”

Beomgyu gasped dramatically “You used your phone during class?” 

Yeonjun laughs. “Yeah, and so did you. I heard the teacher warn you about using your phone” 

Beomgyu laughs as he remembers the embarrassing moment. “You guys can hear us from our room?”.  
Yeonjun nodded.

“Well… mostly your teachers and you” Yeonjun answers and Beomgyu gasps dramatically again.

“I told you that you’re too loud” Soobin teased and Beomgyu glared at him. Yeonjun smiled.

They reached the youngers’ classroom where the two were waiting.

“Woah~ the Choi line” Huening Kai covered his eyes as if there was something shining so brightly. When Taehyun saw him, he did the same.

“WOAH, so bright!”

The three boys walking towards them laughed. “I didn’t realize that the three of us are all Choi” Beomgyu reacted exaggeratingly.

The five of them went to the mall and played at the arcade for a few hours.

“That was fun!” Beomgyu exclaimed as they exited the arcade.

“We should do this more often!” Taehyun exclaimed.

“I literally lost in every game to Taehyun” Soobin pouted playfully. The other laughs.

“That’s why we all should come here more often! I usually just play with Yeonjun hyung and he beats me all the time.” Taehyun laughs, pouting a little.

“Yah, you should get better at it then” Yeonjun teases and sticks his tongue out. Taehyun glared but Yeonjun kept teasing him and got ready to run. Taehyun pulled up his sleeves and got ready to run as well.

“Choi Yeonjun, do you have a death wish??” Taehyun yelled before he started running.

When the two boys took off, the others started running too.

“Yah! Choi Yeonjun!” Taehyun yelled as he ran for Yeonjun

“Taehyun! Yeonjun hyung! Wait for us!” Huening Kai yells as they run towards the parking lot.

At the parking lot, they seemed like they were playing hide and seek. Yeonjun hides behind cars and when he hears Taehyun coming, he sneaks behind another one. The three just stood there at the exit watching Taehyun try to find Yeonjun.

“Yah! Choi Yeonjun!” 

As the three boys were watching, they spotted where Yeonjun was, he even made eye contact with Beomgyu and asked them to stay quiet.

“Taehyun-ah!” Beomgyu immediately calls, pointing at where Yeonjun was. Taehyun immediately looked at where the other was painting and he did see the familiar uniform. 

“Choi Yeonjun!” Taehyun yells and on cue, Yeonjun started running to the three boys, hoping they’d cover him. Taehyun started running after him.

Just as Yeonjun was about to get to them, they started scrambling as well, running away from Yeonjun, and whenever he hides, one of them will tell on him.

“Taehyun-ah! He’s here!” Huening Kai yells and starts running.

Taehyun ran towards where Kai pointed at. They started running in circles until…

Taehyun was trying to catch Yeonjun by going the other direction when “Taehyun! Watch out!” Soobin yelled.  
Taehyun looks at him and stops in his tracks like a deer blinded by a car’s headlights. Soobin sees that the driver wasn’t paying attention while he was driving, he ran as fast as he could and grabbed Taehyun by the arm. He wasn’t the only one tho.

Yeonjun, upon hearing Soobin yell for Taehyun to watch out, immediately ran for the younger. Soobin and Yeonjun pulled Taehyun to the side but since two of them pulled him at the same time, he got out of balance. Soobin tried to keep Taehyun upright but so did Yeonjun, which caused both Yeonjun and Soobin to fall.

When they fell, Soobin and Yeonjun’s arms brushed on each other. Upon the contact with each other, Soobin felt his skin burn but it didn’t stop there. Yeonjun fell on Soobin, half of Yeonjun’s body was on Soobin as it burned Soobin as if he’s being burnt by a hot iron. Soobin hissed at the pain. Yeonjun sat up as soon as they fell.

“Soobin hyung! Are you okay? What’s going on?” Taehyun immediately sat on the ground as Soobin was still laying down from the fall.

“It burns,” Soobin says, holding onto his arm which had the most contact with Yeonjun. Taehyun tried to examine the place Soobin said hurts but he didn’t see any mark on his shirt where he could’ve been burnt but Soobin still felt it burning, so Taehyun grabbed his water bottle which was cold and gave it to Soobin. Soobin took it and placed it on his arm but it wasn’t of any help. 

Soobin sat up as the pain subdued.

The other two boys who came as soon as they heard all the commotion looked concerned too. They had no idea what happened as the car blocked their view but then Beomgyu suddenly thought of something.

He gasped and everyone looked at him. “Before the game last weekend, you were almost late for the game, am I right Yeonjun hyung?” Beomgyu asked and Yeonjun raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“What does that have to--”

“You were the one who bumped into Soobin hyung and when you ran off, he was holding his arm that you bumped into as well!” Everyone was confused and Beomgyu tried to explain but they didn’t get the point.

“Don’t you get it?? They have a connection with each other! They fainted at basically the same time yesterday, they woke up at the same time, the incident this morning! Everything’s lining up!” Boemgyu exclaimed but the others only looked at Soobin and Yeonjun who were looking at each other and both looked up at Beomgyu.

“So… what does that mean?” Soobin asks. They all looked deep in thoughts.

“And if we do, what are we gonna do now?” Yeonjun asks as well.

“That, I have not thought of but… I guess we have something to work with?” Beomgyu answers and SILENCE.

“Well” Huening Kai broke the silence, eyes looking up at him.

“Do you guys wanna sleepover at my place?” 

As if nothing happened, the boys got up from the ground and into Soobin’s car. In the car, they all called their parents/guardians, asking if they could sleep at Huening Kai’s. It wasn’t a problem as their parents knew Huening Kai and his parents as well.

“Should we get something to snack on later?” Beomgyu asked as they got closer to Huening Kai’s house.

“We have school tomorrow, hyung” Taehyun argues but it didn’t faze Beomgyu.

“First one to fall asleep pays for amusement park tickets” Beomgyu proposes an idea. Everyone was confused as no one talked about going to one.

“When did we ever…” 

“I thought that it’d be fun, we can go during the weekend!” Beomgyu was so enthusiastic about going.

“It does sound fun, I’m in” Huening Kai agreed to Beomgyu’s idea. Beomgyu smirked.

“What do you guys say?” He looks at Taehyun and Yeonjun who were in the back seat with him.

“Sounds fun, count me in too” Taehyun says. Yeonjun was surprised at first, Taehyun isn’t the type to go out during the weekends, he also hates crowded places, so it definitely was a surprise to Yeonjun. Taehyun took it as a hint as Yeonjun’s eyes showed it all, so he looked at him as if he’s shutting him up.

“Really, Tae? I thought you hated crowded places?” Huening Kai questions as he didn’t see Taehyun’s reaction to Yeonjun as he’s in the passenger seat. Yeonjun laughed as the younger looked defeated. 

“Oh really? We can go somewhere else if--” Beomgyu was about to take back the amusement park proposal but Taehyun cut him off.

“NO!” Taehyun’s voice went a little too loud than he anticipated. Everyone was slightly shocked except for Soobin who’s concentrated on driving them to Huening kai’s. Taehyun slowly turned red.

“I-- I… uh… I’d like to go to the amusement park too. I haven’t been there in a long time.” Taehyun says shyly and Beomgyu went back to his enthusiastic self.

“That’s great then! How about you Yeonjun hyung?” Yeonjun only nodded as an answer.

“It’s set then!” Beomgyu exclaimed.

“Aren’t you gonna ask Soobin hyung?” Taehyun asks. Beomgyu shook his head, giggling.

“He’s probably in his own thought bubble right now. I bet you he didn’t hear anything of what we just talked about plus he’d go if I asked him cause I’m his favorite dongsaeng” Beomgyu said, fluttering himself at the end of his statement.

“What?” Huening Kai beg to differ. 

“I’m his favorite dongsaeng! He lets me rub his belly!” Huening Kai refutes Beomgyu's statement.

“Bet, He went with me to the game last weekend because he can’t resist my charm.” Beomgyu argues.

“You literally forced him to go with you, he doesn’t even want to go last weekend because he cringes at your whippedness for Taehyun!” Huening Kai said and SILENCE.

“I-- what the-- Kai!” Beomgyu was shocked because he didn’t expect Kai to say that while Taehyun’s there too. Beomgyu blushed.

“Is that so?” Taehyun teased, looking at Beomgyu with a playful smile.

Huening Kai laughed, his signature high pitched laugh resonated inside the car.

Yeonjun smirked at his baby brother’s confidence. He turned to Beomgyu as he was sitting in between him and Taehyun.

“Did you know that Taehyun--” Yeonjun’s words were muffled as the younger on his other side covers his mouth.

“Don’t you dare” Taehyun threatened. The older raised both of his hands as if he’s surrendering but it left the others curious.

“Taehyun what?” Huening Kai asked in curiosity. Yeonjun stayed silent until they got to a red light.

Yeonjun took his seat belt off and stood up, even Soobin noticed him.

“What are you doing?” Taehyun asked, which Yeonjun didn’t answer to. He just stood there for a few seconds before taking Beomgyu’s seat belt off.

“Can you scoot over?” He asked Beomgyu and he just did as he was told while looking at the older who has a playful smile growing on his face.

“Hyung!” Huening Kai called having a hand out for a high-five.

Beomgyu and Taehyun were lost. ‘What just happened?’ the two thought and suddenly it had dawned on Taehyun.

“Choi Yeonjun you better shut your mouth” Taehyun suddenly threatens but the playful smile didn’t go away from the older’s face.

“Hey, Beomgyu! I got something to tell you” The older tapped his shoulder and he immediately leaned as Yeonjun gestured that he was gonna whisper it into his ear.

“Choi Yeonjun!” 

Yeonjun was about to whisper it into Beomgyu’s ear but suddenly Soobin pressed on the brakes causing Beomgyu to almost fall off his seat as he hadn't buckled his seat belt yet but Taehyun was quick to hold the older, preventing him from falling.

Beomgyu sat back down but due to the shock, he didn’t notice that Taehyun was still holding onto him, specifically his waist.

“SORRY! The car coming from our right just went even though it’s a red light for them” Soobin explained while he continued to drive them.

“That scared me!” Huening Kai exclaimed.

“I know, it scared me too. How are you guys there at the back?” Soobin asks, trying to eye them from the rear view mirror.

“Great! Too great for the other two” Yeonjun answers back as he watched Beomgyu and Taehyun stare at each other, still frozen as if time stopped for them while it continued for the rest.

“Beomgyu, you should buckle your seat belt or you’d fly off again… unless you want Taehyun to hold onto you for the rest of the ride” Yeonjun teases, snapping at the two as if on cue, Taehyun lets go of Beomgyu and Beomgyu scrambles to get his seat belt on.

“The back seat is always fun” Huening Kai jokes while the other two blushed.

They reached Huening Kai’s place quickly after the incident. There weren't anyone in the house because his parents were away because of business trips and her younger sister refused to stay at home with basically just Huening Kai, so she went to her grandma’s and his older sister had already moved out, so it was basically just Huening Kai. He had the house to himself.

It didn’t take long for the boys to get comfortable as they were quite free since they were the only ones.

“Just don’t make a mess okay? Okay, Beomgyu hyung?” He looks at the older.

“Kai, do you not trust me?”

“Actually… I don’t, so sit down or put the popcorn down!” Huening Kai yelled as Beomgyu kept walking around in his bedroom with a huge bowl of popcorn they just made for a movie marathon.

They all had so many suggestions of what to watch but they ended up agreeing to watch the Harry Potter series in the end because everyone likes Harry Potter.

An hour in and the boys noticed that Kai just fell asleep. Taehyun brought his phone out and took a picture of Huening Kai that has a timestamp because Huening Kai would be paying for their tickets.

“Huening Kai’s paying for our amusement park tickets!” Beomgyu whispered but celebrated using his body, his hands thrown in the air, wiggling around but not too much because the Younger is sleeping next to him.

A few minutes after Taehyun took Huening Kai’s photo, he dozed off as well. Yeonjun who was the closest to him because he was between the sleeping Huening Kai and Yeonjun, who’s at the edge of the bed, took a picture of Taehyun. They were expecting some meme worthy photo but the younger ones looked adorable.

“Hyung! Send me the picture!” Beomgyu shouted in a whispering way (?) so he wouldn’t wake the two who were sleeping. Yeonjun nodded and seconds later, Beomgyu received the photo and he forgot about the movie and just stared at the photo until he fell asleep as well.

Soobin and Yeonjun who were at both ends of the bed were the only ones that were awake. They finished up until half of the second one as they started late.

“Hey, Soobin” Yeonjun whispered from the other side.

“Yeah?”

“If we’re soulmates of some sort… what do you think about that?” Yeonjun asked, looking at the ceiling. Soobin looks at Yeonjun and because he saw that the older was looking up, he looked up at the ceiling as well.

“Well… I don’t know. If we are, I guess I’ll let fate do its thing” He answered and Yeonjun hummed in agreement.

“Shall we sleep then?” Yeonjun asked, looking at Soobin. Soobi shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the older. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty late”

The two fell asleep instantly.

AT 4 AM

“Beomgyu” Beomgyu opened his eyes, he rubbed it so he could see more clearly. Huening Kai shook him awake and he had no idea why. As Huening kai knew that Beomgyu would’t have noticed, he pointed at the person next to him.

Soobin was shaking. Beomgyu touched his arms and he felt so cold but at the same time, he was sweating. What was going on?

DREAMLAND

(A/N: There are scenes that would be confusing but if you try to picture it in your mind by reading it carefully, it might be better.

A/N pt.2: Dreamland is basically where Soobin and Yeonjun’s dreams meet. Both Soobin and Yeonjun sees something differently but they’re there at the same timeline.)

Soobin opened his eyes. It was familiar to him. He’s been getting weird dreams of just a plain white room, nothing in it, no doors, windows no nothing but today was different.

Soobin stood there and looked around until he saw a blue light from above his head. The blue light moved around him and stopped just in front of him after circling. He was about to touch it when it moved away and touched the floor, which caused a much bigger fire on the floor. Soobin stepped back and blink and after a blink of an eye, there it was, a door.

Soobin was hesitant at first but he ended up walking towards it. He leaned forward to hear what’s on the other side.

“Soobin?” He heard his name being called by a familiar voice that he has grown used to.

“Yeonjun hyung?”

“Soobin?! Is it really you?” The older asked, voice a little bit distant from the door as he could barely hear it.

“Yes, hyung! It’s me, Soobin!” He answered back.

“Can you open the door?” 

“How do I open the door, hyung?” Soobin looked at the door and didn’t see a door knob, he looked around but he couldn’t find one. Soobin thought hard and so did Yeonjun but he had no idea either on how to open the door.

‘What should you do, Soobin?’ Soobin asked himself

When a door is closed… Where else can you go? …. A window!

Soobin looked around and across the room, there was a window. They were too focused on the door that they didn’t realize that it wasn’t the way in.

Soobin opened the wooden window and he entered Yeonjun’s space. It was dark and very unfamiliar.

Yeonjun looked around as Soobin walked towards him. He himself didn’t know where he was, he’s been seeing bitch black recently and sometimes the door but right now, he knew where he was as the light from the window illuminated everything.

“Where are we?” Soobin asked while he stood next to Yeonjun, looking around, trying to get familiar with where they are while Yeonjun looked straight ahead. He knew where he was.

“We’re at our old house”

They were standing in front of the house Yeonjun and his biological parents lived in, it was the day where he was taken by Taehyun’s mom, the day where his parents fought, trying to get rid of him, the day it all started.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, he looked so lost. Yeonjun held Soobin’s hand which got his attention.

“You’re gonna see something really bad… but trust me, Soobin” The younger stared at him but because of his reassuring words, he held onto Yeonjun’s hands tightly.

(!!!WARNING!!! beating up someone, family problems, and somewhere between those two)

Yeonjun and Soobin, as if they were ghosts, went through the wall and saw what Yeonjun has been living with for so long.

Yeonjun passes by his younger self and goes to his parents’ room, a step ahead of his younger self. As they get closer to the door, they hear all the commotion. They hear all the mean words and the sound of palms getting in contact with someone’s skin.

Every harsh touch they hear, Soobin flinches. He closed his eyes and let Yeonjun lead him to where they’re supposed to go.

Yeonjun stopped. Soobin opened his eyes and looked at where Yeonjun was looking. They were in front of the door where all the commotion was and they watched young Yeonjun walk towards the door they were in front of.

Soobin briefly looked at Yeonjun, he saw him getting teary eyed. He couldn’t help but to squeeze the older’s hand.

Yeonjun’s five year old self held the door knob. He was about to turn it and as he was about to do so, time went slow. It was a crucial moment in Yeonjun’s life that his head has been replaying almost every single day of his life and there they were, anxiety building up as five year old Yeonjun turned the knob.

Soobin had to watch it, he had to watch the little kid witness the cruelty. He didn’t have the heart to do so. 

He lets go of Yeonjun’s hand and walks towards little Yeonjun and holds his hand, carrying him, running away from the door.

“Soobin! What are you doing?” Yeonjun ran for Soobin and his younger self.

“Soobin!” He yells and suddenly his vision started getting blinded by a light, a bright yellow light.

When his eyes adjusted, he opened them and saw a playground. He wasn’t familiar with the place but he saw Soobin with his younger self sitting at the edge of the slide. He walks towards them and he places a hand on Soobin’s shoulder. The younger looked up at him and gave him a smile, a smile he couldn’t describe.

“Yeonjun, what do you think about going on the slide? Do you want to go on the slide?” Soobin asked the younger Yeonjun and Yeonjun just watched them. Five year old Yeonjun nodded and ran towards the swings with Soobin.

Soobin and five year old Yeonjun played and played for what seemed like hours and Yeonjun just watched them. He looks at them fondly as he sees his younger self smiles and unconsciously, he smiles as well.

“Yeonjun hyung!” “Yeonjun hyung!”

“Soobin!” “Soobin hyung!”

The two looked around trying to figure out where the voices were coming from but there was no one else. Suddenly, the ground shook and Yeonjun ran towards Soobin who was protecting five year old Yeonjun. As soon as his fingers touched Soobin’s shoulder, everything went away in a flash.

Yeonjun and Soobin’s eyes shot wide open, they both sat down, drenched in sweat but felt cold.

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at each other and sighed as they tried catching their breaths they held.

“Are you two alright?” Taehyun asked but the two didn’t answer. Huening Kai grabbed glasses of water and gave it to his hyungs. They both took a sip of water and calmed down.

The boys tried to tell the others about what just happened in their shared dream. They weren’t able to sleep, so they decided that they should take a breath of fresh air and stepped out of the house. 

Days passed and they hung out every single afternoon, after class hours. They tried to sleep over at Huening Kai’s place as much as possible because of what happened to Soobin and Yeonjun during their first sleepover but they weren’t allowed to that much because of school. 

During the times that they weren’t allowed, Beomgyu slept over at Soobin’s and Taehyun slept in Yeonjun’s room and Huening Kai visited them alternately but fortunately, nothing much happened.

One thing that for sure happened during the past few days was that they built a bond, they all became close and almost inseparable. The five of them liked each other’s presence, which was why they felt like they’ve been friends forever in a span of a few days.

WEEKEND! ( AMUSEMENT PARK!)

“Hey! Beomgyu! Get in the back!” Huening Kai shouted as Beomgyu rushed to the passenger seat.

“NO! I’m sitting right here and no one can make me move!” He shouted back at Huening Kai who was loading his stuff at the back of Soobin’s car.

“Beomgyu, you’re literally gonna k word us” Huening Kai argues as he opens the door to the front seat.

“What do you mean? I’m a well behaved passenger” He pouted and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, says the one that had his phone hit Soobin’s face in the middle of a highway” Taehyun raises a brow as he stands next to Huening kai.

“Then who should sit here then? You two?” Beomgyu argues.

“Yeah, I literally am a more well behaved passenger than you” Huening Kai flattered himself.

“Your dolphin scream literally scares Soobin hyung” Taehyun says. “I should be the one that sits here,” He added.

“No you can’t! You scold Soobin hyung about his driving and he gets frustrated because of it”

Soobin and Yeonjun watched the younger ones fight for the passenger seat as they fixed their stuff in the truck of Soobin’s car. When they shut it close, Yeonjun asked

“Can I sit in the passenger seat?” Soobin nods in agreement and the look on Yeonjun’s face was priceless. It was the look of an older brother that gets permission from their parents to annoy their siblings.

As Soobin walks to the driver’s seat, Yeonjun walks on the opposite side like a model. He went between Huening Kai and taehyun and pushed them and said “Step away kids, I’m sitting in the passenger seat” he smirked. 

“Ugh, the one that wants to hold Soobin’s hand gets to sit next to him” Taehyun tsk-ed.

“And what about it?” The oldest stuck his tongue out as he sat down on the seat Beomgyu just left.

“Just get in the car or I won’t drive us there,” Soobin says, which made the younger ones scramble to get into the car.

It was 6 am in the morning and the last thing Soobin wants to hear is the others bickering. The amusement park is a two and a half drive and they still have to drop by the hotel they booked because they planned to go to the beach the next day.

The car ride wasn’t anything eventful because the younger ones in the back fell asleep. Yeonjun and Soobin were the only ones that were awake. The older said that it would be rude to sleep because he has to help Soobin navigate somehow and he would switch with Soobin if he got too tired of driving.

They didn’t talk much during the car ride as Soobin tends to focus on the road as much as he can.

They got to the hotel immediately. The two eldest ones woke up the younger ones, so they can check in the hotel and get something light to eat before going to the amusement park.

“Can I get nuggets?” “I want some fries, hyung” “I want some nuggets too” “And some fries too!”

The youngers’ voices all overlapped each other and honestly, Yeonjun is going crazy, he fortunately doesn’t have to make the order. Soobin successfully got what the younger wants and for the two of them as well.

“Hey! That’s mine” Kai cries as Taehyun takes one of his fries.

“It’s just one piece”

“If I took one of your 10 nuggets and said ‘it’s just one piece’, what would you feel?” 

“Oh my gosh, you two. It’s just fries and nuggets” Beomgyu says, trying to stop the two from fighting but he ended up getting glares from the two.

“It’s not JUST fries and nuggets. It’s MY fries” Huening Kai argues.

“Shush, kids. We’re here” Yeonjun says as Soobin parks the car.

“Make up or else we’re all staying in the car all day” The older commanded because he didn’t want them to be ignoring each other while they’re supposed to have fun.

The two crossed their arms and faced the other direction, trying to avoid each other.

“I guess we’re staying here all day”

“Oh my gosh” Beomgyu sighed. “JUST MAKE UP ALREADY”

“I’m gonna kiss you two if you don’t make up right now” Beomgyu tried using ‘kisses’ to help them make up but… SILENCE

“I’d actually like that” Taehyun breaks the silence, everyone looking at him, including his hyungs in the front.

“It’s not that bad” Huening Kai says, still looking away from Taehyun and leaving Beomgyu blushing.

“YAH!” he lightly slapped Taehyun and Huening Kai’s arm. “You can’t just say that!” 

“Okay” Yeonjun spoke “Who ever makes up with the other gets a kiss from Beomgyu”

“Yah! Hyung!” “I’m Sorry, Hyuka!” “I’m sorry, Tae” 

It was chaotic, the two shook hands as they both said sorry to each other in unison and Beomgyu yelling at Yeonjun while he blushes. 

“Now that that’s done. EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY CAR” Soobin yells as he comes out of the car.

Taehyun and Huening Kai laughed at Beomgyu as they got out of the car.

“Yah! You guys can’t just do that!” Beomgyu complains. 

“Let’s get inside before I leave you guys without your tickets” Yeonjun sighed as the three are still on about getting the kisses and the other refusing to give them.

A few minutes of waiting in line for their turn to get in, they got in and Beomgyu immediately ran around like a five year old and soon enough, he was out of sight.

“Where is he?” Taehyun and Huening Kai asked and to their dismay, the older ones did not have an answer to their question.

“Not even five minutes inside and he’s already gone.” Soobin sighed.

“Call him,” Yeonjun suggested.

“We’ll go ahead and try to contact him, hyung can go and ride something while we look for him” Huening Kai proposed but the older ones got suspicious. 

“We’re supposed to have fun together and go on rides together” Soobin argues

“We will, we’ll just find Beomgyu hyung. He’s probably in line for some ride or something, you two can go ahead and go to a ride you want to go on and we’ll call you as soon as we find him” Taehyun suggested and Yeonjun tilts his head.

“Why can’t we go looking for him together?” He asked.

“We’re trying to get our kisses from Beomgyu, okay?! We don’t want our parents to see that” Taehyun bursted and so did Huening Kai but in laughter.

“Are we supposed to be your parents?” Yeonjun asked after the younger said more questionable stuff.

“Obviously. The oldest that acts like the youngest and the actual mature one” Taehyun joked, earning a glare from Yeonjun. They were about to go on their usual bickering and straddling each other but the younger ones started running away.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin. “Should we look for them?” Yeonjun asked and the other smiled with amusement.

“They’re gonna have fun without ud, let them be” Yeonjun nodded.

“So… where should we go first?”

“Just not the rollercoaster” “Definitely not the rollercoaster” They both said at the same time, which made them look at each other.

“Soobin, no. We are not going on the rollercoaster” 

“Come on, hyung! It would be fun” Soobin tried acting cute for the older, so he would agree with him.

“That’s not gonna work on me, Choi Soobin” 

“HYung~ Toobinie wants to ride the rollercoaster” The younger said in a cutesy voice and it slowly makes the older weak.

“This is not fair, Soobin” The older closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to resist the younger.

“Hyung~”

“FINE!” Yeonjun gave up and sighed while the other jumped around in excitement. The older smiled at him fondly. ‘I love seeing that smile of yours’ he thought. He was so endeared by the younger.

The younger grabs his hand and led them to the line for the rollercoaster ride.

The younger talked stories with the older as they waited that they didn’t realize that the younger ones were behind them, talking aloud to get their attention.

While Soobin was happily talking about a field trip they had last year, the older suddenly talked over him. 

“I love your smile” Soobin whips his head towards the older’s direction, speechless.

“Whipped” that was when they noticed the other three behind them.

Yeonjun’s cheeks turned into a subtle pink color as the younger ones teased him.

“I didn’t know you that--”

“Six more people please” The staff cut Taehyun off and the oldest hurriedly went on the ride while he held Soobin’s hand.

Since there were five of them and not all the rides can fit three people, the three younger ones agreed to switch every ride they go onto, unless it can fit three or five.

The five of them rode on as many rides they could until dinner time. They grabbed something light to eat like a snack because they’re just gonna wait for the fireworks display and they’re gonna go eat an actual meal.

When they got off their last ride, the younger ones scrambled and yelled to the two eldest ones “We’ll call you later!” and ran off without them.

“And they’re gone. Again” Yeonjun sighed.

“Well, we should grab something to eat and then wait at one of the benches near where the display’s gonna be,” Soobin says, evidently exhausted. The older agreed because he was tired as well.

They grabbed something to eat and suddenly, Soobin noticed that the older started getting fidgety.

“Hey, hyung. Are you okay?” Soobin asked and placed a hand on his shoulder that made him flinch in surprise.

“Huh? Oh yeah… I’m fine” he answered but Soobin wasn’t convinced.

They walked towards a bench like they said they would. They sat down and Yeonjun kept looking around.

“Hey, you’re obviously not okay. What’s wrong hyung?” The older didn’t answer and Soobin tried not to ask him more.

People started coming, surrounding them because they’re waiting for the fireworks as well.

Yeonjun breathed in air and stood up, getting Soobin’s attention.

“Hyu--”

“GOOD EVENING EVERYONE” Yeonjun greeted the people around them and they whipped their heads around to see who it was.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Soobin whispers, tugging on the hem of Yeonjun’s shirt.

“I’m Choi Yeonjun and I met someone just a week ago. Things was crazy when we first met each other but during the few days that passed, I felt like the happiest person in the world. I’ve never felt so much for a person than I’ve ever felt for that someone.” Yeonjun says looking around at the people around them.

“I want to tell him how I feel, should I?” He asked the crowd. 

“YES” most of them answered but there was a few that said no. He looked for them and asked them.

“No? Why is that?”

“It’s too early!” Yeonjun smiled.

“If it’s too early, then when?” he asked and the crowd roared. “NOW” 

“Should I?” He asked once again and he heard a bunch of loud ‘Yeses’ 

Yeonjun turned around to the boy that was sitting on the bench.

“Well… I think I’ll just do it then.” Yeonjun takes a deep breath and smiled widely at the younger.

“CHOI SOOBIN! I LIKE YOU!” Yeonjun yelled and the crowd cheered.

“Will you go out with me, Soobin? Like on a date?” Yeonjun giggled s the o\younger turns bright red.

The younger held his hand andmade their way to a less crowded corner.

“Are you insane?” The younger whispered.

“Maybe I am” 

“I like you, Soobin. As my soulmate, as my friend, as someone I wanna be with” 

“I like you as Choi Soobin, the whole you.”

The younger’s heart began beating loudly. He could feel it in his entire body. He looked at the older and it felt like there was no one else, except for him.

The younger grabbed the older’s hand and placed it on his chest, directly above his heart. The older chuckled.

“It’s going really fast” The older says.

“Yeah, and do you know who it’s beating for like this?” The older was silent but obviously happy as he smiled from ear to ear.

“If it’s not for me then I’m literally gonna walk out right now” The older joked making the other laugh.

“Nothing’s ever ordinary with you, huh?” Soobin says making the older laugh.

“I guess from the first time we met, the first time our arms touched, we were bound to be extraordinary” 

“What now then?” The older asked.

“Well, if you din’t mind, I have something I wanna do” Yeonjun looks at the younger as the younger eyes his lips.

“I definitely don’t mind ast all” he giggle before pulling the younger by the waist and pressing his lips on the other’s. It was gentle, chaste, but it felt like a chemical reaction… it felt like 

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Like Fireworks.

The two pulled away, eyes still closed. The older held onto the younger’s nape gently, pushing his head towards his, making their foreheads touch.

“You make me go crazy, Choi Soobin. The good type of crazy” They giggled and pulled away to watch the fire works.

“Grab the camera, hyung. Let’s take a photo!” The younger said excitedly. The older grabbed the polaroid camera that was in his bag and held it out so he could fit the two of them.

*CLICK*

They captured a memorable moment they’ll probably never forget. They looked at it and saw that a glimpse of the fireworks display was also seen and it made it more beautiful but what made the photo beautiful was them, their smiles.

“Let’s take another one, so we can have one each” The younger suggests and the older nodded in agreement.

Just like the first one, the two smiled, preparing for yeonjun to press the shutter. 1.. 2.. 3.. The older pressed the shutter but not only that. He also pressed his lips on Soobin’s cheeks, catching the younger by surprise.

“Hyung!” The younger lightly punched the older’s arm. They waited for the picture to be clear and there they were. Soobin’s surprised face and Yeonjun’s playfulness. The older laughed at the younger’s reaction to the photo.

“I’ll be keeping this one” The older said holding the photo they just took.

“I look horrible in that one” the younger pouts. The older moved closer to him, cupping his cheeks.

“You looked adorable! You always are”

“YAH! ENough of the whipped sappiness” Beomgyu yelled from a few feet from them as they walked towards the two.

“Did you guys plan all of this?” Soobin asked in curiosity because everything fits, the younger ones leaving them and all.

“No” Huening Kai laughed.

“The timing of us leaving was just right I guess” Beomgyu says as he eats a churro.

“Oh, Soobin! Before I forget” Yeonjun pulled something from his pocket.

It was a necklace. The pendant was in a shape of a key with a yellow gem stone on top. Yeonjun unbuttoned one of his shirt’s button and revealed the necklace he was wearing. It was the other’s counter, a lock with a blue stone on top of the key hole.

“Hyung…”

“Can I put it on you?” he asked and the younger nodded, letting the older go behind him to put ot on him. When the other moved away to move back in front of him, he held the necklace and looked at it. The younger smiled.

“Thank you, hyung”

That night was probably the most memorable night they’ve ever lived. When they got back to the hotel, all of them were basically knocked out. They just cleaned up and went straight to bed.

AT 3 AM

Taehyun suddely woke up. He didn’t know why but he saw that Soobin and Yeonjun weren’t laying down text to them anymore. He got up quietly to search for the two.

He looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, everywhere inside their hotel room but there was no sign of them. He was gonna try to call them but he saw that both of their phones were on the bedside table. Taehyun then got the idea to look out the balcony and there he saw the two sitting on the sandy shore of the beach, watching the moon light through the moving waves of water.

There wasn’t much light to illuminate their features but he was sure that the older had his head on the younger one’s shoulder. Taehyun sighed, his restless heart slowly calms down. He stays at the balcony and sat to watch the two. They look like they weren’t talking but he knew they were in a peaceful place with each other.

BUT what happened?

DREAMLAND II

The same thing happened. Soobin opens his eyes to a white room with the blue wisp looking thing and the same door appeared. Just like the first time, there wasn’t a knob, so Soobin turned to go through the window but to his surprise, there were five windows. He was in a state of panic. What will happen if he opened one? What if it’s the wrong one?

Soobin looked at all of them carefully, he observed them and he spotted something. Dots and dashes! Morse code! Although he knew what they are, he didn’t know which dots and dashes corresponds to. He walked towards one of the windows and gently brushed his fingers on them and then letters suddenly appeared on the walls with dots and dashes underneath it. Soobin smiled as he finally got what he needed.

He walked towards the first one and tried to decipher it. ‘Not this one’ it read. Soobin moved to the next window, ‘Move to the next one’. He moves to the third, ‘The next window?’. Then the fourth one, ‘do you think it’s this one?’. Soobin was taken aback with the sudden question. He moved to the fifth, hoping it had the answer ‘the fourth or the fifth? You choose’.

Soobin was complete clueless, what is this? Is this some kind of test? Soobin tried to piece it together, he tried looking around because he certainly didn’t get the answer from the windows. He looked around and nothing seemed to be making sense, nothing’s piecing together.

He turned and turned but he doesn’t seem to know what he… then he spotted the door. He immediately walked towards it saw that there was a hole in the middle of it, it was a key hole!... but there isn’t a key there and then Soobin remembered. His necklace.

He took his necklace off and hoped that it fits and it does. He turned it and entered to see Yeonjun crawled up in a ball on the ground.

“Yeonjun hyung!” He ran towards him. The older didn’t budge and seemed to be asleep.

“Hyung!” Soobin shouted and when Yeonjun opened his yes, just like before a sudden blinding light appears but it came from the key hole.

They were transported to another of his memory.

“Oh no… not here” it was the first thing Yeonjun said when he opened his eyes.

It was somewhere Soobin is once again, unfamiliar with but he had an idea where they were. They were in their house. The Kangs’ house. Soobin has been there about two times but the ambiance of the house in Yeonjun’s dream was scary. There wasn’t anything scary about the house, it didn’t look haunted or anything but it was quite dark but a light was shining through the bottom of a door that he knew they were forbidden to enter.

Then they saw Yeonjun and Taehyun, their younger version, walking towards the door. 

“Don’t” Yeonjun mumbles as they watch the two enter the room. Yeonjun started tearing up.

Soobin took his hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing it lightly before he led them inside.

“I… I don’t wanna see this, Soobin” He closed his eyes, squeezing the other’s hands tighter.

“You have to, hyung. I’ll be beside you. We’ll face it together” Soobin cupped the older’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

Yeonjun took a deep breath and nodded.

They stepped closer to the table where he and Taehyun were. They were looking through the papers. Soobin was the first oe to take a peek because Yeonjun knew what all those have in them. It’s something he wants to disappear in his mind but it seems like he couldn’t get them hidden in a drawer in the back of his mind or something. 

The younger versions of Taehyun and Yeonjun kept looking through the papers and Yeonjun pointed to one of the folders the younger ones haven’t opened yet. Soobin opened it and saw something he wouldn’t wish to see either. He closed the folder and saw a shredding machine across the room. Yeonjun saw him eyeing it and Yeonjun didn’t know why but he tried stopping the younger when he started walking towards it.

“NO! Soobin! STOP!” Soobin didn’t listen, he ran for the shredder and Yeonjun was a second too late. When he reached Soobin, the folder and its contents were already going down the shredder.

Once again they were blinded by a light from who knows where and they were transported to somewhere.

They rubbed their eyes, trying to adjust. When they finally did, they saw a school they were both familiar with.

It was the school Yeonjun and Taehyun went to during middle school. They watched Taehyun and Yeonjun run out the school as the bell rang. To Yeonjun’s surprise, he wasn’t the only one familiar to this place. 

He saw a tall boy with dimples on each side of his cheeks, which reminds him of a bunny… A bunny?!

He looked at Soobin smiling at his younger self.

“We went to the same middle school?” The younger nodded, eyes glued onto his younger self. 

And they were back to the real world.

Soobin looks at Yeonjun who was at the other side of the bed opposite to him, to find him looking at Soobin already.

The older smiled upon meeting the other’s eyes. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Soobin whispers. 

That’s how they ended up sitting on the sand, watching the moon slowly disappear at three in the morning.

They stared at the reflection of the bright moon on the water until the older falls asleep on the younger’s shoulder.

“YAHHHH, HYUKA! STOP” A loud scream woke Soobin and Yeonjun up. The familiar voice seemed to be far away but they still heard it.

“Beomgyu hyung, you’re gonna wake everyone up!” 

“Huening Kai threw sand at my, literally the first step we took on the sand!” Beomgyu complained. The two who were sitting there for hours didn’t bother to look but they smiled because the younger ones are at it again. They stayed in their position until the three reached them.

“Waah~ the sunrise looks beautiful” They all looked at the edge of the water where the sun is slowly rising up from.

“HYUNG! Let’s take a picture!” Beomgyu went in front of the younger with his phone and Soobin’s instant film camera in his hands.

The two looked at each other before smiling and getting up to join the others.

1.. 2.. 3! *CLICK*

TWO WEEK LATER

So much has happened in the past two weeks. Yeonjun and Soobin have been seeing each other in Yeonjun’s dreams and it has been making Yeonjun feel better. His heart feels lighter.

“Yeonjun” a familiar voice called as he entered their house.

“Yes, mom?” Yeonjun looks at her while he takes of his shoes to put away. She walked towards him and smiled at him.

“We talked about seeing a doctor right? Well…” he cut her off

“Mom, this might sound crazy but I don’t wanna see one anymore” He smiled at her and her warm smile turned into a sad one.

“I met this person, he made everything better, mom. He made all the nightmares, the bad things go away. And as crazy it may sound, fate chose us, he helped me with everything that hurts and so did you, dad, and Tae but he got rid of a lot of the bad stuffs away.”Yeonjun says wiping the tears that started falling from her face. She closed her eyes after seeing Yeonjun smile and hugged him.

“I’m home!” Taehyun entered the house and saw his mom crying and Yeonjun hugging her back. She’s told Taehyun about it yesterday and she Taehyun talked about Soobin to her as well. She cried a lot too during her talk with Taehyun.

“What’s this? I want a hug too!” The younger ran and they made a space for him.

When they all pulled away and were about to go to their rooms…

“Go sit on the couch and call your boyfriend, Junnie” their mom teased and he looked at Taehyun to which the younger pretended he wasn’t the one who told her but when he couldn’t resist a smile, the older glared.

Yeonjun went back to sit on the couch and Taehyun was about to go to his room when his mom called him too.

“You too, Taehyun” She said as she walks towards the kitchen.

“Which one? Sit on the couch? Or call my boyfriends” Taehyun answered sarcastically as he walks towards the couch.

Yeonjun was surprised. He has a boyfriend??? Wait, no. boyfriendS??

“Kang Taehyun, you better explain to me what you meant by boyfriendS?” Yeonjun emphasizes on the S.

“Beomgyu and Huening Kai” He simply said as he sat opposite Yeonjun.

“BEOMGYU AND HUENING KAI???” 

“Yes, Huening Kai and I have been dating for almost a year now and we talked about getting together with Beomgyu hyung when you and Soobin hyung were sleeping at the beach at three am in the morning” the last bit shocked him the most. He had no idea.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The older pouted.

“You never asked and call your boyfriend already” Taehyun teased.

Yeonjun was still surprised but he did call Soobin BUT they aren’t boyfriends yet. YET.

“Hey, Binnie” The older greeted Soobin cutely, which Taehyun faked a vomiting gesture to but the older ignored him.

“I was about to call you, we’re actually on our way to your house” The other one the phone giggled and he heard vomiting noises as well. It seemed like he was with Beomgyu and Huening Kai.

“Oh! Well, that’s what I was gonna call you about. I guess I’ll see you when you get here” He said goodbye after ad hung up.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive. When they heard the doorbell ring, both Yeonjun and Taehyun shot up from their seats, which their mom laughed at.

They both made a run for the door to go and open the gate for them. They opened the gate and saw the three boys and someone who they aren’t familiar with.

“Hey, hyung. Hey hyunnie. This is my grandma” he introduces them to her.

They all got inside the house and sat together on one couch.

“Mrs. Kang called me and told me about Yeonjun and Soobin. It was similar to my previous patients Jimin and Taehyung” She talked about them and found a lot of similarities between what happened to them and the two boys sitting next to each other but there were a lot of differences too. They discovered that when Soobin was born, there was a sudden shift between the celestial bodies. The moon wasn’t supposed to be the shape it was but suddenly, it became the same as Yeonjun’s. And one of the most phenomenal astronomic event was when all of the planets aligned when Soobin was born

She told them so much about Taehyung and Jimin that they all were thinking about it even after she left but they though about Soobin the most. They decided to have a sleep over as well.

The boys couldn’t sleep even if they panned on sleeping because they still have school tomorrow.

“Do you guys wanna make some music or something?” Taehyun suggested as they all couldn’t sleep.

“We can go to the music room an maybe write a song together or something” they had nothing better to do, so they agreed to Taehyun’s idea.

They all love listening to music and recently, Taehyun has seen pieces of paper in Soobin’s room and Yeonjun’s room when he visits them. They’ve been writing some poeting things that he thought might be suitable for a melody.

They all went to the music room where all of their family’s equipment was there. They were very musically inclined and they would always come to that room to play even for just a bit but recently they’ve been busy.

“I actually have something I’ve been working on.” Huening Kai says and sat on the chair, immediately playing a tune.

It was quite short but they listened to it a couple of times, scribbling something on their notebooks they brought.

“Can you play it for me again, Kai?” Yeonjun asked and Kai nodded, putting his notebook and pencil down.

Yeonjun hummed on the first few notes.

“In that case, when tears come, Will I hold my hand tight and run away?”  
그럴 땐 눈물이 날 땐 내 손을 꽉 잡아 도망갈까  
geuleol ttaen nunmul-i nal ttaen nae son-eul kkwag jab-a domang-galkka

Their eyes lit up as they got to somewhere but Beomgyu has something up his sleeve.

“Uhmm” he caught their attention. They all looked at him.

“I also wanna share something I’ve been humming too for the past few days” Beomgyu says. HUening Kai smiles at him nodding while he stood up from his seat.

Beomgyu started playing and the boys paid attention. When Beomgyu finished they all reacted with

“OOOH”

“That was so good! It’s basically a complete melody” Huening Kai said excitedly. Beomgyu scratched his nape, smiling shyly.

“I came up with something for this part” Soobin says, heads turning his way. He hummed the melody of the part where he wrote something and sang the lyrics he wrote.

I want to be your nap and dream together  
너의 낮잠이 되어서 같이 꿈을 꾸고 싶어 언제나  
neoui naj-jam-i doeeoseo gat-i kkum-eul kkugo sip-eo eonjena

As if nothing happened  
아무 일 없었단 듯이  
amu il eobs-eossdan deus-i

Even the evening of sunset, the dark night sky  
노을이 지는 저녁도 캄캄해진 밤하늘도  
no-eul-i jineun jeonyeogdo kamkamhaejin bamhaneuldo

My heart is full of you  
내 맘엔 너로 가득 차 있어  
nae mam-en neolo gadeug cha iss-eo

(TXT’s Nap of a star)

The boys were all speechless, aside from the lyrics Soobin just shared with them, it was the first time they heard his voice. 

They just stared at him without saying anything and it made him shy. “Yah, stop staring at me like that”

“Oh my gosh, SOOBIN HYUNG! I’m your cousin and i’ve known you since I was born and I never knew you had a voice like this” Beomgyu bursted the silent bubble everyone is in with his loud voice.

“Me too, I didn’t know you had such a great voice, hyung” Huening Kai agreed.

“역시 (as expected) My Soobinie has the brains and has the talent, what does he not have” Yeonjun clapped, whipped as always.

“Athletic skills” Beomgyu whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“HEy!” Beomgyu stuck his tongue out and hid behind Taehyun.

They spent a few more hours in the music room and finally they finished writing the lyrics and polishing the melody. They also did a guide for when they actually record it with a recording mic and all.

“Okay, let’s sleep. It’s literally four am and we need to wake up in three hours” Huening Kai tried to get them out of the music room even if they refused to.

Huening Kai managed to get them out and finally sleep. They all were tired as everyone has been yawning for the past hour. They all fell asleep as soon as they laid on the bed.

THE LAST DREAM IN DREAMLAND

It was the usual room. White room with a door un the middle and a pitch black room. Soobin stood there in front of the door feeling like something has shift. What was different?

He observes the door and saw that it finally has a door knob. He looked at it and was hesitant to touch it.

He moved close to it grabbing it anyway even if he felt like he shouldn’t be holding onto it. He turns it and when he opened it there wasn’t anything there. It was just like the room he was in. A white room but in the dark.

“Yeonjun hyung?” he entered slowly, looking for the older and suddenly… the door closed behind him. He wasn’t able to see anything and when he reached for the door, he couldn’t find where it was.

Yeonjun on the other hand opens his eyes and to his surprise, he sees a white room and a door in the middle of it.

He walked towards it and wondered ‘why isn’t there a door knob?’.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was and where Soobin was because he’s always there. He looked around but something caught his eye. A lantern. It was a few feet away from him.

The lantern was very bright, its light glew a very bright yellow hue. As he stares at it the light suddenly flies into the air. He flinched in surprise but he followed the light with his eye.

The light went around the room and then on top of the door. Suddenly it bursted and showed a time. He wondered what it is for. He paid close attention to it and realized what it was.

A countdown. 304 : 23 : 53 : 05… 04… 03

A countdown for what? 

Suddenly, the countdown disappeared and went in front of the door and it turned into something familiar. 

A key. He remembers it really well. The first time he saw the pair, he was mesmerized and lowkey impulsly bought it.

He took off the one on his neck and held it in his hand. He stopped at the front of the door and watched it suddenly float out of his hand and emerged with the key, forming a door knob to the door.

He turned it slowly and was terrified with what he saw in the room. He saw Soobin collapsed on the floor of the familiar pitch black room.

“Soobin!” He picks the younger up and held his hand where he noticed something on his wrist… 

The countdown.

“No… this-- this can’t be” he tried avoiding that thought but there wasn’t any other answer to it.

The countdown is Soobin’s life line.

Yeonjun wakes up looked over to Soobin who looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

‘What do I do? Can I stop it’ Yeonjun though. He stayed awake until everyone’s alarms started going off. Everyone started waking up as well.

“Hyung, you’re awake already?” Taehyun asked Yeonjun who looks wide awake.

“I just woke up a couple of minutes earlier” he lied because he didn’t wanna worry the younger. The younger nodded and din’t question him but the younger thought that Soobin would be awake too but Soobin was still asleep.

Taehyun brushed off that thought for a while and decided that he’d observe the two.

Taehyun watched his hyung closely the whole day and Yeonjun seemed to be anxious, even Soobin thought so.

Taehyun decided that he’s had enough of it. He can’t keep watching the older like that.

“Hey, hyung… can you come with me to the cafeteria? I wanna grab something” He asked the older and he immediately agreed.

As they got far from the others. Taehyun pulled him into a corner.

“Hyung, what’s up with you? I know you might be tired but you looked so worried. Is everything okay?” The older wanted to shake his head and Taehyun saw how hesitant he was. Suddenly, the older just broke down.

“Tae” he buried his face on the crook of the younger’s neck,

“The dream I had… He’s-- he-- I don’t even want to say it” Taehyun was right, something was bothering the older and he didn’t have to explain what, he pieced it up already.

“Hyung… if... “ Taehyun tried to choose his words because he doesn’t want to make it worse for the older.

“If he’s gonna… go… You should just stay beside him and make him happy like you told me he makes you. Just be there for him, hyung.” Taehyun tried to console him and it did work. Yeonjun stood straight and wiped all the tears away. He nodded.

“You’re right” he sniffled.

TIME SKIPS

“Hey, hyung” Soobin greets him as he entered their house.

“I got you some icecream” The older excitedly says and the younger’s eyes lit up

“What flavor did you get me?” The younger’s eyes twinkled as he waited for the older’s answer.

“Mint choco” The older said in a serious tone. The twinkle in the younger’s eyes disappeared but he tried to smile.

“Oh! Thanks, hyung” He tried to sound enthisiastic. Yeonjun laughed.

He went to stand next to him and picked his cheeks lightly. “You’re so cute, Binnie” 

“I know you hate mint chocolate” He said pulling out another one that’s his favorite. The twinkle in his eyes coming back. Yeonjun laughed.

TIME SKIPS

“Hyung!” Soobin bursted into his room with a bowl in his hand.

“What are you doing here, I told you not to come” He said warmly.

“Am I supposed to just sit in my room and wonder if you’re feeling better the whole night? Of course not. You’re my favorite hyung between us five” Soobin ranted as if he was rapping.

“First of all, I’m your only hyung between the five of us and second, yes. I can’t have you sick as well, Soobin” Yeonjun was once again reminded of that dream.

Yeonjun has been sick for two days. It’s just a fever but it hasn’t gone away yet.

“No, I’m not sitting in my room to just worry about the love of my life instead of taking care of him” Soobin went on as he sat down, placing the bowl on the side table.

Yeonjun smirked at the younger’s words. “Love of your life, huh?” He teased.

“I’d literally marry you if I could” He teased back, leaving the other blushing.

“Yah! Soobin! You-- well, honestly I would too.”

The younger laughed. “Maybe we should”

“Now eat this, I made it for you” Soobin says as he spoons a bit of the soup he made.

“You made this?? There isn’t poison or anything right?” The older joked.

“If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t poison you” he said winking at the older, which he didn’t understand.

“What?”

The younger placed down the bowl and shot him a finger heart. “I’d kill you with love” The younger acted cutely.

The older laughed and grabbed the younger’s hand. He intertwined his fingers with the younger’s and kissed the younger’s hand.

“What did I do to deserve you? to have you, my angel” The younger smiled at the older’s statement. 

“I never thought that sick Yeonjun would be this sappy” They laughed.

THE NEXT DAY

“What did I tell you?” Yeonjun sat next to Soobin’s bed as he takes care of the younger.

“You were the one that asked for a kiss!” the younger argues.

“I thought you’d give me a forehead kiss or something but you decided to kiss me on the lips” The older teased.

“What about it? I missed your kisses, acn you blame me?” 

“You should’ve waited a bit, now look at you. You look worse than I did, maybe that’s why I felt better this morning” The older joked.

“I’d rather take it away from you, hyung. I can’t have you sick” the younger said. And at that moment, Yeonjun wanted to cry but he wanted to be strong for the younger like Taehyun said so.

TIME SKIP

“Where are we going, Beomgyu?” Soobin asked as the younger pulls him while he’s blindfolded.

“Just don’t let go of me, hyung” Beomgyu says.

He continues to be dragged by Beomgyu. Suddenly they halted. Soobin stepped on something sift which made him suspicious.

“What is going on, Beomgyu?” Soobin asked as he really has no idea where they were because he was basically kidnapped by his cousin. He’s been blindfolded since Beomgyu picked him up.

His blindfold was taken of and he tried adjusting to the lights. When he did, he saw Taehyun next to Yeonjun on a stage at a garden of a restaurant, which is meant for some receptions or something. He looked around and saw Huening Kai taking a video of them while Beomgyu was beside him, waiting for him to take his arm.

“You guys are crazy for this”

The walked the ‘isle’ and Beomgyu gave a few words to Yeonjun like a father would. Soobin laughed at them, it was ridiculous.

Beomgyu then leaves his side and then moved to the middle of the stage. Soobin looked at him with confusion.

“I’m ‘officiating’ your ‘wedding’” He said, doing air quotes.

Soobin then looks at Yeonjun. He’s all dressed up like he’s actually getting married.

“You look fancy” Soobin says. The older chuckled.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He said playfully. Soobin was supposed to go to his sister’s house to babysit but Beomgyu kidnapped him, so he was wearing something casual.

“I look good in everything” The older chuckled but nodded in agreement/

“You do, my angel” 

“Shut up and listen to my boyfriend because he prepared so much and you two are just ignoring him” Taehyun whispered and gave a wide smile at the end. The couple laughed.

“Yada yada yada, whatever. Just kiss each other already” Beomgyu got tired of all the things he had to say.

“Hyung, they still have to say their vows” Taehyun says while smiling.

“Oh yeah! Do that” the five of them laughed.

“And please hurry up, my arm hurts” Huening Kai complains.

“Soobin, my angel. I probably won’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You just complete me. You came into my life as my soulmate but I ended up having a friend and someone I love and would love til my last heartbeat. I will love you forever and I will never forget everything because I’d be stupid if I do because I’m so lucky to have someone like you. I probably won’t find someone else that could love me like the way you do. I love you, Choi Soobin.” The younger is already tearing up but the smile on his face tells everything. He was happy, very happy.

“Choi Yeonjun, when you almost burnt my arm off the first time, I never knew I’d meet a guy that could love me like this as well. You made me happy and I would do anything to make you happy as well. I promise to never forget you as well and hold onto you until my last breath because I would never want anyone else beside of me than you. I wouldn’t even dare to look at anyone because all my heart wants is you. I love you, Choi Yeonjun.” The older wipes his tears but his eyes never left the younger’s.

“Kiss each other already!” Beomgyu says impatiently.

“Hyung, please shut tf up” taehyun says and smiling again as if he didn’t just ask Bemgyu to shut up.

Taehyun grabbed the rings Yeonjun got. It had their names engraved on it and two gemstones. Yellow and Blue.

Yeonjun places it on Soobin’s ring finger and Soobin puts the ring on Yeonjun’s hand as well.

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu signalling something but Beomgyu didn’t get what the younger was saying.

“You may now kiss each other” Taehyun says himself and walked towards his boyfriend, giving him a basket full of petals.

Yeonjun held the younger’s waist and pulled him closer, closing the gap between them. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun walks over and Taehyun grabbed a fistful and threw it over the ‘newly wedded couple’.

Taehyun grabs another fistfull and was shocked to see a bunch of petals, more than a fistfull thrown on the two.

“Beomgyu hyung!” Huening Kai called complaining.

“I’m starving! Let’s go eat already!” Beomgyu whinned.

But as the two pulled away from each other, they heard a clap from behind Huening Kai. They looked at who it was and to say that they were surprised was an understatement.

“Mom” Yeonjun’s eyes were wide and could not believe what he was seeing. He never expected an audience.

“Mom… you just crashed Yeonjun hyung’s wedding” Taehyun laughed.

“Beomgyu, son, you did a bad job officiating the wedding” She teases and laughed and Beomgyu was standing there blushing.

“Son?” Beomgyu mumbles.

“You should’ve told me and I could’ve officiated it” 

TIME SKIP

“He’s so cute” Huening Kai cooed at the child Soobin was holding in his lap.

“What’s his name?” Beomgyu asked, obviously whipped fot the child. 

“Choi Yebin” 

“He’s so cute” Beomgyu touched the child’s hand.

“He looks so much like Soobin, doesn’t he?” Yeonjun says and they agreed.

“His cheeks are as chubby as Soobin’s when he was the same age” Beomgyu laughed as he reminisced.

“It was” Soobin laughs as well

The baby goes down from Soobin lap and started walking around.

“He’s already walking!” Yeonjun smiles as Beomgyu and Huening Kai trails behind Yebin.

Yebin continues to walk around and spotted somewhere he’d like to stop at. Yebin looked at him and tapped his legs as he was still short and could only reach the red haired’s legs.

Taehyun was on his phone when he felt the little hands. He looks at the baby and they stared at each other for a few second, still holding his phone in front of him and looking at the baby emotionlessly.

“Tae, you’re gonna scare him!” Beomgyu hits the younger lightly.

Taehyun, still having no emotion on his face, carried the baby and placed him on his lap. He grabbed his phone and turned on something for the baby to watch. The baby screamed in excitement and moved around to the kids song Taehyun’s phone was playing.

Soobin and Yeonjun looked at each other and laughed. Who knew Taehyun would be so soft behind his emotionless face. His boyfriends looked at him fondly as he watched him entertain the baby in his lap.

“I’m back! Where’s my child?” A voice called as she entered.

“He’s there, Arin noona” Soobin points to Taehyun.

She walks towards them and saw Huening Kai and Beomgyu looking at Taehyun whippedly. She looks at Soobin and Yeonjun, and they returned her gaze with a laugh.

TIME SKIP

“Hey Binnie, I got everyone already” Beomgyu enters the room, eyes red and so is the rest of Soobin’s family as they started pouring in. It didn’t take a second look at Soobin for them to start crying again.

As they entered the room, they were greeted by a smile, an angelic smile they’ve always seen and have taken for granted.

Out of allthe sobs, Soobin hears one of the most heart breaking ones. It was from Yeonjun.

“Hey~ I told you not to cry” He said and looked around at everyone.

“I told you guys not to cry” he laughed.

“Sad looks ugly on all of you. You all should smile” Soobin tried to cheer them up but the his enthusiasm made them sadder.

Soobin has been going to the doctors without anyone knowing. He secretly got check ups when he started feeling sick months ago. The doctors wanted him to stay at the hospital because his condition started getting worse but he refused to get treated. He’s been through a lot of bad stuffs but he didn’t want anyone to find out until a few weeks ago when the doctor told him about how long he only has to live.

Everyone, even Taehyun and Yeonjun’s family stayed beside him until night came. Not all of them could sleep in Soobin’s room, if they could, they would’ve stayed beside Soobin but they can’t so some had to sleep at the room next door, only a few stayed. Soobin’s mom and dad, his sister, his cousin Beomgyu and his friend Taehyun and Huening Kai, and of course the love of his life, Yeonjun.

They all looked at him, they all stared at him since they came in because they knew that they wouldn’t be able to soon enough.

“Stop staring at me you creeps” He jokes around and they gave him a smile, sadness evident in them.

“Start sleeping you guys, it’s midnight already” He says as he looks at the clock. They wanted to protest but they did what Soobin told them to. They all hugged him before laying down somewhere on his bed and the pull out ones.

“Hyung. I know I’ve messed around with you so much but I want you to knoe that I love you so much” Beomgyu’s tears falls as he hugs Soobin.

Taehyun and Huening Kai also said a few word before hugging him and letting him go.

“I just want to play a song before we sleep.” Soobin says. Yeonjun nodded as he grabs Soobin’s phone from the bedside table beside him.

Soobin scrolled through his phone and played a song, a song that made their tears fall as soon as it started.

‘I can see even without you in front of me  
I can see 내 앞에 네가 없어도  
I can see nae ap-e nega eobs-eodo

I feel you even if you don't say anything  
I feel you 아무 말 하지 않아도  
I feel you amu mal haji anh-ado

Because I believe in you, even if I'm nervous  
Because I believe in you 불안해도  
Because I believe in you bul-anhaedo

I can touch even without you in front of my eyes  
I can touch 눈앞에 네가 없어도  
I can touch nun-ap-e nega eobs-eodo

I reach, even if you go far away from me  
I reach 내게서 멀리 떠나도  
I reach naegeseo meolli tteonado

Just with your memories, my heart always dances like before  
너의 기억만으로도 내 마음은 언제나 춤추는 걸 예전처럼  
neoui gieogman-eulodo nae ma-eum-eun eonjena chumchuneun geol yejeoncheoleom

I want to be your nap and dream together  
너의 낮잠이 되어서 같이 꿈을 꾸고 싶어 언제나  
neoui naj-jam-i doeeoseo gat-i kkum-eul kkugo sip-eo eonjena

They continued to listen to their voices. Soobin played the guide they made instead of the one they professionally recorded months ago.

As every second played, the louder the sobs were in the room. Yeonjun heard all of them, it echoed in his ears but he tried not to do the same.

The song ended and so did the sobs. It seems like they fell asleep crying.

“Hyung” Soobin whispers. Yeonjun looked at him and can’t help but tear up as he sees the younger’s pale face.

“You should sleep too, hyung” He smiled widely at the older. Yeonjun couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. They started falling as much as he tried so hard for them not to.

Soobin wiped the older’s tears as they kept falling. Yeonjun grabs his hands gently and intertwining it with his.

“You should go to sleep, hyung. I wanna watch you fall asleep.” The younger looked at him as if he was begging him to do what he just told him to do with his eyes. The older nodded and closed his eye. Tears still falling.

00:00:40:03

DREAMLAND

Yeonjun had a hard time falling asleep but he tried to because of the younger’s wishes and as he did, he was back to that familiar place except, he sees Soobin standing in front of the door.

He watches him as he puts his key necklace into the keyhole and he opened the door. He watches THAT DAY unfold. Soobin steps inside to find the room empty and the door shutting behind him.

Yeonjun panics and ran for the door but the door won’t open. He tried moving the knob, hoping it would eventually fall off when a voice called him.

“Hyung” 

Yeonjun froze.

“Stop trying to open the door. I don’t want you to come inside here. It’s really scary and I don’t want you to go back to your old self, the one with so many worrie that hunts him in his dreams. I want you to continue on and be happy, even if I’m not there beside you. I--”

He was cut off when Yeonjun opened the door and he hugged Soobin.

“If you’re leaving, then I’m coming with you, Soobin” The younger’s tears started crawling down his cheeks.

“I don’t think I’d find happiness from anything else Soobin, you’re my life and I can’t live knowing that I can’t see you anymore.” The older held onto him tightly, eyes closed.

“I’m so sorry, hyung. There’s people waiting for you” Soobin said and pulled Yeonjun off of him and shut the door close.

Yeonjun didn’t have enough time to react. The door already disappeared.

Yeonjun opened his eyes, tears escaping as he did. He looks at the person beside him, the person in his arms. He looked so lifeless. He hugged him tightly one last time.

The star has taken a nap, a very long one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! it's the end! I hope you all enjoyed and cried at the ending like I did while I was writing this HAHA. I hope everyone has a great day/evening. Love y'all. <3


End file.
